Bodyguard for Hire
by lifizzell
Summary: When Tsunade the mayor of Konoha follows Naruto's deceased parents request she also finds a bodyguard. Kakashi Hatake is hired to protect Naruto but little does Naruto and Kakashi know there is more in store for their relationship than lead to believe.
1. Tsunades Announcement

Hello people this is my first fic ever. I have had ideas swimming around in my head for a long time but I have never acted on it. This time I am. This story is longer than I thought it was going to be so I am cutting it up into parts. I am not sure how long this will be either. Anyway I hope everyone who reads it likes it and it is a Naru/Kaka fic.

**Tsunade's Announcement**

Jiraiya looked over at his wife, Tsunade making sure she wasn't going to explode with rage. Everyone knew of Tsunade's rage and that she is the Mayor of Konohagakure. She was the only woman to make it to the highest and most respected place in the city and she was not known for being nice and easy going.

Tsunade was standing with her fists clenched, never a good sign, and her face was slowly turning unnatural colors of red. The red was turning into a kind of purple that only happened when she was really trying to hold back from killing someone. Her usual beautiful pale red eyes were covered as to not scare the kid in front of her. The veins on her face and neck could have easily scared any normal person away but Jiraiya was used to this anger faced at him. He pitied anyone that couldn't handle the enraged blonde woman.

However, the old man wasn't too worried about the youngster in front of them. He was just as used to it as Jiraiya. All he could do was smirk behind his very pissed off wife. Jiraiya looked over to the kid Tsunade and him had adopted 16 long years ago and admired the kids confident look.

His sunny blonde hair covered the sides of his face. His tan skin only accented his bright hair. He was like a breathe of fresh air. If anyone were to just look at him they would only think that he was the embodiment of summer. The most stunning parts about the blonde man's physique was a toss up between his well built body and his beautiful blue eyes. At first glance anyone would say that the blondes muscles were a sight to be hold. However, when the blonde looked at someone new and caught their gaze in his it simply took their breath away. His eyes were an impossibly bright blue that even with his travelings all around the world Jiraiya had never saw in anyone else. Anyone who knew those eyes and saw the kid run off somewhere only knew that Naruto Uzumaki was off to do something to piss off his adoptive mother.

The blonde opened his impossibly blue eyes to meet the now glaring Tsunade and that only seemed to piss her off even more, if that was possible. Jiraiya could see those magnificent ocean blue eyes full of confidence and defiance as they stared at the pale red ones. That was the final straw Tsunade lost it and started yelling at the top of her lungs at the youth.

"Naruto, you are the mayor 's son! You can't be going around pulling pranks on people! You are 18 now!" Tsunade brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose closing her eyes calming a little. "People have been trying to get to me and take me out of power. If you keep doing this and running off to wherever you go someone is going to try to take you and use you against me." She moved her hand to the blondes shoulder trying to pound the urgency of this topic into his head. "I don't care about what happens to me or my power but I do not want you hurt in the process of someone trying to bring me down."

Naruto looked at her his confident smirk now lost and replaced with a solemn look showing Tsunade that he understood what she was saying.

"I know Tsunade and I am sorry but Kiba is my best friend and he started the prank war I was just getting him back." Naruto whispered to her like he was giving her secret information that no one but her could hear.

Tsunade's stern serious look softened and she smiled slightly understanding how her son and his friend acted. She just wished that the things they did didn't cause such a commotion in her city.

She sighed "Fine I won't punish you this time because what I am going to tell you will sound like punishment enough to you."

Naruto looked at Tsunade with confused blue eyes then at Jiraiya who was going for a door. As his adoptive father opened it an older man dressed in all black walked in reading an orange book. He had a mask covering half of his face. The only thing the mask did not cover were his eyes other than that from the bridge of his nose down was all covered with that stupid black cloth. He had sparkling silver hair that made him look like the moon had taken a human form.

Naruto's eyes moved up and down this strange man in front of him. He gave off a lazy vibe that for some reason pissed off the normally eccentric Naruto. As Naruto's gaze moved up to the strange man's face he noticed his mismatched grey and red eyes. The red eye was the left one and along with the color change there was a scar. Once the blonde gave up trying to figure out the puzzling man in front of the three he looked at his adoptive mother for an explanation.

Tsunade smirked readying herself for the out burst that was going to come from the blonde standing in front of her. "Naruto, this is Kakashi Hatake and he is going to be your new bodyguard."

Naruto was silent for a moment then he exploded. "What! Why! Nothing has happened for me to have a stupid bodyguard!"

The blonde woman sighed and the hope that he would just accept the situation died right there. "I know nothing has happened **yet**. Thats why I am assigning you a bodyguard now so nothing happens in the future." She smiled seeing his common sense intervene as he understood where she was coming from. "Hatake is going to be by your side as much as possible. I have already talked to your teachers and he will be with you in class." Naruto looked at her with a confused dreadful face. "Of course in the back of the room out of the way. He will also be sleeping in your room on a cot until we can get another bed in there for him."

Naruto looked at his adoptive mother like she was crazy. "You can't be serious! There isn't enough room for another bed to be put in my room!"

Tsunade looked at him as if to ask if he really thought she was that stupid. "Sasuke was in the same room as you for 15 years and neither of you complained."

"Fine," was all she got out of him as he pouted. He knew that when she brought up Sasuke and him being able to sleep comfortably in the room together that he was stuck.

Kakashi who was standing next to Jiraiya waited for the two blondes to get done bickering back and forth about him tried to read. When he heard his blonde charge give in and say fine he put the book away and took in Naruto's features. The blonde wasn't bad looking. Even though he preferred girls to guys that didn't mean that he had never been with a guy.

_ "Maybe this will be fun. I haven't had a bodyguard job in a while and this one looks easy. This blonde also looks fun to be around." _Kakashi thought to himself not paying attention to the three staring at him waiting for a response.

Jiraiya simply nudged the silver haired man with his elbow to get his attention.

Kakashi looked at the three slightly dazed and confused as to why they were all staring at him when the two blondes had just been bickering.

Naruto looked at his new bodyguard annoyed as he repeated his question. "Are you going to come with me to my room or are you going to stay down here with these two geezers?"

Kakashi was kind of taken aback by how he talked to his parents but simply answered the question with an "I'll go with you" and waited for the blonde to take the lead to his room. Of course Kakashi already knew where the blondes room was as he already put his stuff in the room. The silver haired perv just wanted to get a good look at the blonde's ass as he walked up the stairs to their room.

When Kakashi and Naruto finally got to the room the blonde simply sat on his bed watching the silver hair move with the man it was attached to. T he blonde was studying the man and getting a good look at him. The silver hair went along nicely with the mask, scar, and mismatched eyes. They added all the pieces together and the mystery factor was enhanced 10 fold. Naruto wanted to solve and figure out that mystery even though he just met the man an hour ago. As Kakashi turned and walked his muscles rippled under his shirt. His muscle weren't too big to be scary he was more lean and built than big, fat, and built. He had a type of elegance to him that was unusual for a bodyguard to have.

Naruto being Naruto didn't like having a bodyguard around since he could protect himself. Tsunade, on the other hand, had something else in mind. He understood her reasons but that didn't mean he needed to agree with them.

Thankfully Tsunade and Jiraiya knew that Naruto was gay and they chose a good looking guy to have around him 24/7.

Finally Naruto was done with his gawking as he grabbed his pajamas to change into he let out a big yawn showing Kakashi it was obviously time to sleep.

Kakashi waited for Naruto to leave and go to the bathroom as he changed_._ Kakashi smirked to himself walking to stand next to the bathroom door to wait for his blonde charge. _"This is going to fun."_

As Naruto opened the door he jumped as the stack of silver hair surprised him. _"I am going to have to get used to having him around. He is also really quiet I didn't even hear him walk up next the door. Jeeze maybe he is better than I thought earlier. He also still has that stupid mask on. Does he seriously sleep in that stupid thing? I will find out what is hiding behind that piece of clothing even if it kills me." _As he said those words a new found determination was unlocked in the blonde that he didn't even know about.

Naruto sighed as he got over his previous excitement and walked off to their room to go to bed. He was thinking about what kind of prank Kiba, his best friend, was going to play on him tomorrow.

Before he fell into his dreamy sleep Naruto looked at the mop of silver spiky hair one last time. Feeling content and safe he dozed off.

Kakashi kept his smirk on, even though no one could see it. The blonde laying in front of him was entertaining and he was looking forward to his new life in the mayor 's household.

Tsunade was looking into the mirror doing her nightly routine as Jiraiya stood in the doorway of their master bathroom waiting for her to explain herself and the bodyguard situation.

Even though the blonde woman had spoken with her husband briefly about the subject he still didn't understand her reasoning.

Their son was capable of taking care of himself. He had been for 16 years while Tsunade worked her way up the political ladder and Jiraiya himself worked up the author ladder trying to get his book titles on the Top 10 Best Reads of the Year list.

"Why was bringing Kakashi into Naruto's life necessary?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade wiped off her make-up from the day.

Tsunade stopped what she was doing to explain her reasoning that was kept quiet from her blonde adoptive son. "Naruto does need someone around to protect him. Since he just turned 18 last week he is now an adult not a minor. He can be beat or worse without anyone getting in trouble." Tsunade finished with her face and put her hair up to get it off her shoulders.

Jiraiya moved out of her way and went to go make himself comfortable in their bed as he waited for her to explain the rest of her reasoning.

"As for the other reason I want him around. Like I said Naruto is an adult and his birth father and mother came to me when they were pregnant with our blonde." Tsunade finished getting ready and climbed into bed with Jiraiya. "If anything were to happen to them and we had to become his adoptive parents then they wanted Naruto married when he was of age. They had already made a deal with the Hatakes that they wanted their son to marry Naruto and they were fine with that. With Kakashi being an actual bodyguard I thought it would be a good chance to bring them together."

Jiraiya looked at his wife astonished. This was the first time that he had heard of this agreement. He had no idea but now that he knew he wasn't going to let this go. His son had had a hard life even though he didn't show it. He wanted Naruto to be happy and he could see that Kakashi Hatake was the answer. The road might be a little bumpy but eventually it will get easier to drive on and both the brats will be happy.

Tsunade reached over and shut off their light and soon fell asleep in her husband's warm embrace thinking about ways to get the two men in the other room to fall for each other.

Even though it seemed like Naruto and Kakashi weren't very fond of each other at the moment it was a different story in their hearts. They were already falling for each other. When their eyes met it was automatically love at first sight.


	2. Naruto's Past

womanI know this is a quick update but I needed to write down my idea before I forgot it. Anyway here is the second chapter of bodyguard for hire.

**Naruto's Past**

Naruto awoke but didn't feel like opening his eyes. He was comfortable and warm. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for him to get up anyway since it was the weekend.

Tsunade was off doing her mayorly duties and Jiraiya was probably off doing something with his books.

The blonde was always left at home alone to get ready for school during the weekdays. On the weekends he slept in and lazed around the house by himself usually half naked.

Blue eyes looked out the window as a blue jay landed on the window sill. The bird chirped at him like he was trying to warn him of some type of impending danger. Looking confused the dense blonde smiled his bright white smile and the bird flew off.

Naruto shrugged not thinking anything of the bird and slowly sat up. Blonde hair sticking every which way. Shirt turned and twisted around. Yawning Naruto scratched his toned tan stomach trying to smooth his wild locks.

Groaning the tall blonde stood up stretching his muscles and grabbed a towel out of his closet. Turning he grabbed a pair of boxers he stood there in silence contemplating an idea of his. After a few minutes of thinking he walked to the bathroom with just his towel and boxers ready to take a shower and wake himself up.

With his one track mind Naruto completely forgot about his new silver haired bodyguard who had slept in the cot on the other side of his room. Said bodyguard was downstairs making his charge and himself a breakfast the consisted of pancakes, bacon, and an egg on the side.

Kakashi had woken up a while ago not minding getting used to the big house in silence. Usually the silver haired man was used to having a job guarding a younger brat. Loud and annoying wanting everything they would lay their eyes on. Being in a rich family would usually corrupt a kid early and thats what Kakashi was used to.

He had heard his charge moving around and walking to the bathroom. Shortly after he heard the door close and the shower start.

Naruto stepped out of the shower toweling off his hair. When he entered the shower the blonde locks were instantly tamed now they stood on end. The blonde leaned over the bathroom counter wiping off the steam that had accumulated on the mirror with his hand. He sighed to himself as he watched himself in the mirror. His hand trailed down to his chest where a big scar slashed from the left side of his tanned shoulder down to the middle of his stomach on his right side.

A faint scream entered his mind floating into his ears. Naruto closed his eyes in remembrance of what happened...

-Flashback-

A young four year old Naruto with bright vibrant blue eyes looked up at the rear view mirror from the back seat of their car. He sat playing with his action figures as his mother Kushina Uzumaki leaned forward looking into the visor mirror doing her make up. Kushina was waiting for her husband Minato to come out of his friends house.

Minato had needed to stop by to grab some papers at his friends house and since the family was going out to dinner he could hit two birds with one stone.

The older blonde ran out of the house smiling with papers in hand noticing they were almost late for their reservation at a new restaurant. Minato jumped in the car while he was starting it he leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

Naruto was smiling, laughing, and watching his parents while they drove to the place to get food to fill the grumbling hungry belly of the four year old. The young blonde had happened to look out the window just in time to see two strange lights coming very close to their car.

All the blonde haired blue eyed child could hear was his mother scream "Minato" as the impact knocked him out. The sour smell or gasoline filled his nose and car doors being opened and closed filled his ears. He heard two pairs of feet rushing frantically and people talking. Naruto thought it was his parents with the pain in his chest becoming unbearable he passed out thinking his parents were safe.

The first sense that came to the blonde was his hearing. He could hear what sounded like a steady rhythmic mechanical beep. Other than his own breathing he heard two other people breathing in the room. Their breaths were steady like all they were doing was watching him sleep.

The second sense that came to him was his sense of smell. He took in deep breaths trying to distinguish where he was. The room had a sort of chemically clean smell to it. Waiting and savoring the smell he could get a hint of sweet like his room had been placed in the middle of a meadow filled with flowers.

Sense of touch came third. He could feel a set of soft hands holding onto his right hand. On the left he could feel a back leaning against his hip and hand. Naruto could tell the person on his right was crying because he could feel wet drops fall onto his hand and arm. To Naruto it felt like it was raining but he knew he wasn't outside so that thought left his mind quickly.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and blinked rapidly as he was trying to find out where he was. All he saw was a bright white light as the light dissipated he saw a white ceiling. Turning his head to the right he was expecting to see red hair from his mother Kushina but instead he saw long blonde hair and pale red eyes. She was his mother's friend, Tsunade. Turning to his left he was expecting to get a glimpse of his fathers impossibly blonde hair but instead he saw the gleaming white hair of Tsunade's husband, Jiraiya.

Confused Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows trying to think of why his parents weren't with him in the hospital room.

The blonde youngster looked down to Tsunade as he slowly sat up in bed. As he did he had a sharp pain move from his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach on his right side.

"Tsunade ... wheres my mom and dad?" Naruto moved his eye sight from his wrapped chest to his elder as he asked her.

All that he could hear at first was her sobs. "Naruto ... your mother, Kushina and your father, Minato ... are gone."

As she spoke those forbidden words Naruto was even more confused. "What ... happened?"

"On the way to the restaurant your car was hit by a drunk driver on the front left corner." The blonde woman looked down at the white sheets not being able to look at the younger child, too reminded of Minato.

Naruto being young and innocent didn't understand what Tsunade meant by gone. Being a child he just thought they were gone out of the room. Looking at Jiraiya he asked what Tsunade meant by gone.

"She means your parents have went to heaven Naruto. They are now watching you from a better place. Now they will always be able to protect you no matter what."

Salty tears started to silently fall down Naruto's scarred cheeks as the words started to make sense.

Once the young blonde had a dog and his parents had explained that the dog went to heaven. Ever since that explanation he had never saw the dog again. He understood he was never going to see his parents again but he just didn't want to believe that.

"When we were hit and everything was quiet I heard people running around and doors opening and closing. That was them they can't be gone forever." Naruto was trying to comfort himself more than anything.

"No, what you heard Naruto were people that witnessed the accident and were coming to help you. They said that you were the only one still alive but you were unconscious. The seat belt you were wearing cut into your skin with that hard of an impact." Tsunade sighed as she tried to explain the aftermath of the accident. "That is why those bandages are on your chest."

Naruto closed his eyes trying to wake up and this whole thing be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up and run into his parents room with them both in bed sleeping. He wanted them to wake up and scold him for being up so early. Sadly when he opened his eyes Tsunade and Jiraiya were still looking at him worried.

-End Flashback-

This time when Naruto opened his eyes he was looking at himself in the mirror. He remembered the accident like it was yesterday and the scar on his chest only served as a painful reminder.

He sighed and got dressed but he had changed his mind so he went back into his room and grabbed a pair of warm comfy sweats.

Naruto walked downstairs not paying attention to anything only thinking about his life after the accident.

Once he got into the kitchen he heard metal clang with metal. Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise and horror. He had completely forgotten about his new bounty hunter. Quickly he ran and grabbed a shirt that was hanging on the chair and threw it on not wanting Kakashi to see his scar and ask questions.

When Kakashi turned to see his blonde charge walk down the stairs he froze. The blonde was beautiful there wasn't a blemish on his skin. Except for the big long scar covering what looked like half of his chest.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. No one had ever saw his scar and no one knew about his past. Now with this little slip up this guy he hadn't even known for a full 24 hours is going to know what he didn't want anyone to know.

Trying to divert the unwanted attention that Kakashi was giving him Naruto changed the subject. "You made breakfast?"

Watching the blonde's eyes roam around not wanting to meet his or even look at him gave him all the information needed. Obviously the blonde didn't want to talk about his scar or the story behind it. But, soon one day once his blonde charge warms up to him then he will know what happened to him in his past.

Trying to find his voice he looked at Naruto. "Umm ... yeah I thought we could talk about all this over breakfast since we couldn't really talk yesterday. Since all of this is new to you and kind of new to me."

Naruto smiled slightly happy since Kakashi was willing to leave the topic of his past alone for now. "Yeah I could use some food right now. I'm starving." _"I know he is going to ask about my history later. Maybe if he can get close enough to me then I just might let him come closer than other people." _

Sitting down at the table Naruto waited for his bodyguard to put the food down. The air had an awkward sense to it due to the actions of earlier but soon Kakashi and Naruto were talking to each other. The tense air soon disappeared and what was left was two lovers that didn't even know they were in love ... yet.


	3. Getting Closer

I know I updated chapter 2 faster but I have been thinking about other story ideas. I know that isn't good when I am writing another one but it keeps me thinking. Anyway without further a-due here is chapter 3.

**Getting Closer**

Kakashi watched his blonde charge eat as he scarfed up his breakfast. The silver haired man knew that the curious younger man would obviously want to see under his mask. Not knowing him for even 24 hours that wasn't happening so he simply waited for the blonde to get done.

Naruto looked up from his plate taking notice he was the only one enjoying his food. His bodyguard had made a delicious breakfast. Consisting of fluffy lightly browned pancakes with a hint of cinnamon. As he bit into them they tasted like he was chewing on a cinnamony cloud. He had 3 strips of meat that had colors ranging from red to a light pink. The meat tasted like it had been smoked for ages but he knew that it was normal bacon from the freezer. The egg had a unique taste to it that he couldn't place.

The silver haired man's breakfast was absolutely delicious. He couldn't tell if it was just because he hadn't had a real breakfast in a while or if Kakashi was just that great of a cook.

Naruto smiled to himself thinking about the older man in the kitchen with an apron on making his loved one breakfast.

The blondes smiled wavered when thinking about his bodyguard making breakfast for a loved one ... that wasn't him. _"What am I thinking I haven't known him long and I am ... jealous? Not possible." _Shaking his head Naruto moved that thought to the back of his mind.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow as the blonde stared off into space watching the show of different emotions passing over his face. Deciding to bring him out of his trance and to address the real reason he had made breakfast he called the boy's name. "Naruto."

Naruto quickly looked at the silver hair then down to his cocked eyebrow. "You rang?" Smiling he took another bite of food.

Smirking behind his mask happy with himself that the blonde was happy with his food. "Yes, like I said earlier I thought we could talk and get to know each other a little since we haven't had the chance."

"Ooh ... yeah. What did you want to know or talk about?" Naruto looked up curiously.

Kakashi thought about asking the boy about the scar on his chest but thought better of it and decided to wait on the topic. "Well ... Do you always get left home alone?"

"Yeah pretty much, Tsunade goes to her office everyday. Even on the weekends and Jiraiya does research for his books. When he writes them he goes to a 'secret' place so he isn't interrupted in his writing process." Naruto rolled his eyes at his adoptive fathers weird habits for writing his books.

Kakashi laughed slightly at Naruto's explanation. Watching his charge the silver haired man took in the blondes features.

Naruto was beautiful in simple terms. His sun kissed skin matched his hair and eyes perfectly. This being the first time he had had a chance to look at the blonde close he saw the marks on his cheeks. Wondering what happened Kakashi scrunched his eyebrows thinking.

Soon he heard the other males voice break through his thought barrier bringing him back to reality.

Naruto's head was cocked to one side confused and had a little hint of worry in his eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"Uhh no sorry I was thinking. What did you ask?" Smiling sheepishly rubbing his hand through his silver hair Kakashi paid more attention to not being distracted by the blondes features.

With an annoyed sigh Naruto thought back to the first time they met this had happened. "I asked how you became a bodyguard."

Thinking about it Kakashi simply said "Well ... its a long story that can be saved for another time. I will say that I had someone that I wanted to protect. That got me into the job of protecting people." Kakashi smiled through his mask trying to avoid the subject. He wasn't ready to tell the blonde about his past. Like Naruto wasn't ready to tell his to him.

Naruto's curious eyes came full force at the vague explanation his silver haired bodyguard was giving but he understood the secrecy. Smiling Naruto got up and put his dishes away. "Well I hope you like sitting around doing nothing because thats basically what I do when I don't have school."

"You don't hang out with your friends?" Kakashi quickly ate his food with Naruto's back turned.

Turning around to see the older man's plate of food gone and his eyes full of amusement Naruto grunted laughing slightly. "No I usually only hang out with Kiba on the off chance I feel like hanging out. Usually he is busy. His dad has him in this training for business management or something like that when he doesn't have school."

Kakashi snorted. "That doesn't sound fun at all."

"It really isn't his dad is kind of a hard ass but Kiba is good at what he does so something must be working." Naruto smirked again thinking about Kiba in a suit and tie sitting behind a desk managing a big business.

The blonde plopped down on the couch turning on the television.

Soon a body blocked Naruto's view of the black flatscreen. Sighing he looked up at his bodyguard wondering what game he was playing. "You know you make a better door than a window."

Smirking Kakashi simply turned off the t.v. "Yeah I know. It doesn't matter though since you aren't staying here to watch t.v."

Looking at the confused blonde Kakashi decided to save him some brain power. "We are going to go do something. I'm a bodyguard to help protect you against other people." Kakashi smiled "I even have to protect you from yourself."

Naruto watch his bodyguard go to the door and open it waiting for him to respond. Sighing the blonde got up and dragged himself out the door not really wanting to be active.

Happy his charge wasn't arguing Kakashi followed behind the blonde. Taking a few bigger strides in order to walk side by side with Naruto. "So do you have anything in mind that would have been wanting to do lately?"

Naruto shrugged. "Not really."

Kakashi watched his charge. He could tell something was bothering him. He couldn't place what he saw in those soft azure eyes. The only thing the silver haired man felt looking at him was that he needed to find a way to comfort him. "How about we get ice cream."

Naruto looked at his bodyguard. "Kakashi how old do I look? I'm not 7." Looking away from the silver haired man he noticed that they were in the park a little ways from his home.

Looking up Naruto saw a football. That piece of pig skin bringing back memories of his freshman to junior years during high school. Making sure to not linger on it long so his bodyguard didn't notice he looked back down at the pavement putting his hands in his pockets.

Kakashi had been watching his charge and saw him watching the football laying on a patch of grass. He curiously glanced at Naruto who had looked back down trying to keep himself behind his wall.

Grabbing his charges wrist Kakashi dragged Naruto over and stood him in the grass. The silver haired man bent down picking up the football jogging a little ways down the field.

Facing Naruto Kakashi threw the ball surprisingly his charge caught it even though Kakashi thought he wasn't paying attention.

After the blonde caught the pig skin he held onto it not throwing it back right away. Thinking back to when he played varsity for his high school he smiled but the smile faded remembering the incident that happened and why he doesn't play anymore.

Humoring his bodyguard he threw the ball back with force and a perfect spiral that shocked Kakashi. If he didn't know any better than he wouldn't have thought anything about it. Luckily he did and he knew a football player when he saw one.

A couple more passes went back and forth between the two men. Soon the older man thought it would be fun to make his charge work a little. The passes they both were throwing had great accuracy and they didn't have to move much.

Kakashi turned the slightest amount when the blonde wasn't looking and threw the football to the side. Naruto took after it but when memories came rushing back to him he tripped and heard a horrible sound coming from the knee that ruined his football career.

Naruto's bodyguard watched the sight. The blonde was doing fine and he couldn't see a reason as to why he just all of a sudden tripped and fell.

Chuckling to himself he jogged over to the blonde but his smile faded and he slowed his walk when he got a glimpse of what he saw in the blonde's eyes.

What he saw was a mixture between sadness, longing, and depression. The light that usually shown in those bright blue eyes wasn't showing at the moment and Kakashi was very curious as to why the light from his blonde's eyes was gone.

Kakashi paused. _"Since when has he been MY blonde. He is my job, my duty, my charge but he isn't my blonde so where did that come from?" _Shaking off the thought he walked to the blonde's side to help him up.

Reaching out a hand Kakashi asked, "What happened? You were doing great. Then all of a sudden you just ... fell."

Sighing Naruto looked up at his protector. "Nothing ... I tripped over a mound of grass and lost my balance."

Getting up and wiping of his pants Naruto went to walk but his bad new gave out making him trip. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the stinging pain to jolt through his body from his knee but it never came. Then a warm hard body registered in his brain. Looking to his side he felt Kakashi holding onto him his face very close to Naruto's.

If that cursed mask wasn't in the way then their lips would almost be touching but that didn't happen.

Stuttering Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi. "T-t-hanks K-kakashi." The blonde then attempted to get out of his bodyguard's grip but that wasn't happening.

Kakashi had a serious look in his eyes and a serious tone to his voice. "Naruto what happened? Why are you so distant from me? I am trying to make this whole bodyguard thing better but if you keep shutting me out then I can't help."

Wrapping Naruto's arm around his neck Kakashi helped his charge back to their house. It was a good thing that the house wasn't very far.

When they walked in the door Kakashi set his charge on the couch as he went to the freezer. The way back to the house was silent and the look in Naruto's eyes was like he was contemplating something.

The blonde was watching his bodyguard move around the kitchen getting him an ice pack. Sighing Naruto looked away. "I don't like talking about myself or my past. I like keeping people out because ... it keeps them safe when around me."

Kakashi walked over handing his charge his ice pack for his knee. Sitting next to him so he could comfort the shaken blonde. "Naruto you don't have to keep me out. Nothing is going to happen to me. My job is to be around dangerous people and situations." Pointing to his scar he looked at Naruto. "Being with you is probably one of the easiest jobs I have had in a while."

Sighing the blonde tried not to make eye contact with his protector. "I know ... Now I bet you're probably wondering about my knee situation."

Kakashi just simply sat next to his charge keeping quite trying to comfort him as much as he could.

"Well as you already probably know I played football. I played my freshman year all the way to my junior year. For my senior year I can't play though. For a couple different reasons."

Naruto sighed thinking back not really wanting to re-live what happened but knew his bodyguard was right about not being so closed off. "Our last game my junior year was a really big game. We were playing against our rivals. For any school that would be a pretty big deal and a big game." Closing his eyes the blonde replayed what happened. "It was the last few minutes of the game and we were both tied all of the guys on my team were tired they almost couldn't stand anymore. For the team and for the school we had to push through. You probably already know my position. I was the quarterback, the leader for the team. This last play was the end of the game whoever ended up with this touchdown won and had bragging rights for the rest of the year and the beginning of football season next year. I yelled hut and the play started I darted my eyes around the field and for the life of me I couldn't find an open man. The coach had specifically told me not to be a hero and to pass to one of my players. In that moment I didn't have a pass so I started to run the ball. I was almost to the touchdown zone when I was hit the hardest I had ever been hit in my football career. One guy came from the bottom left the other jumped to hit the top right. They sent me into a mid air cartwheel and I had lost consciousness in the air because I was hit so hard from the guy who jumped and hit me in the head." Sighing not wanting to continue the story Naruto took a few breaths.

"When I woke up I was in the hospital and Tsunade was sitting by my bed. I looked around but for the life of me I couldn't remember what had happened. When I went to go stand up I couldn't. My leg was in a sling. Soon Tsunade woke up and explained to me about the game and how I had a major concussion and a torn ACL and that I couldn't play football ever again." Naruto looked up at Kakashi who looked back at his charge with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sure not being able to play wasn't a big deal. You could still go to the games and cheer on the team from the sidelines." Kakashi smiled to help try to make the situation better but stopped when Naruto's mood sank even more.

"Thats the thing though. I was hit so hard the ball was fumbled and the other team got the touchdown. My team ... no the team or anyone on it hasn't talked to me since. I lost the game for the whole school." Naruto looked down closing his eyes not able to keep looking at his bodyguard too disappointed with himself.

Kakashi waited a moment then gently reached a hand up and pulled Naruto's face to look at his. "That wasn't your fault. The team can think what they want and they can blame it on whoever but it isn't fair for you to take all the blame."

Naruto looked at his protector surprised. This was the first time someone hadn't told him he was over reacting about the football incident. Soon a blush started to spread to the blondes cheeks as he noticed how close Kakashi actually was. He felt the gentle thumb slowly stroke over his scars on his cheeks.

Naruto felt ... safe in the arms of his bodyguard. This was a first time in a long time that he felt completely and utterly safe from his bad karma and from the outside.

Naruto leaned forward toward a shocked Kakashi. All the silver haired man heard was a voice of a weak kid. The voice wasn't strong or demanding more like asking and curious.

"Kakashi ... can I ... kiss you?"


	4. The Truth Behind the Scare

Thanks for the reviews guys. They are greatly and appreciated. These updates might take longer than normal that is just because when I write these stories I write them later at night. Anyway thanks for reviewing and favoriting and all that jazz.

**The Truth Behind the Scare**

Kakashi looked at his charge surprised. He didn't expect the blonde to want to kiss him much less ask to kiss him.

Naruto's eyes shot open realizing what he had just said. His brain had shut off and those words came out of his mouth without his permission. The blonde was terrified that he had just ruined his 'relationship' with his bodyguard.

Quickly Naruto got up. "Kakashi i'm so sorry ... I ... don't mean to. I will leave you alone. Please forget I said anything." The blonde walked past his bodyguard not looking or making eye contact.

Finally the silver haired man caught his breathe and tried to grab his charges wrist as he passed. By the time it registered Naruto was already halfway up the stairs.

Sighing the older man got up and followed the flustered blonde up the stairs. When he got to the now closed door he knocked trying to get Naruto out of his room to talk. "Naruto come out ... I didn't mean to not answer you." Kakashi knocked again but he didn't hear any noise coming from his charges room.

Knocking one more time Kakashi turned the handle and noticed the door was locked. He was getting worried now since the room was completely silent.

Reaching his hand into his pocket Kakashi pulled out two metal things. He put one in the lock and picked the lock. Opening the door quickly and looked around.

The room was empty.

Kakashi's heart dropped when he saw the window open and a breeze blowing the curtains.

Frozen his eyes caught a tree branch outside his window. Running down the stairs and out the door Kakashi's eyes darting around trying to find his blonde. Looking around in the front then moving to the back he couldn't find him.

Soon the silver haired man thought he was going to have a heart attack because he couldn't find Naruto. Tsunade had said that people might be after him and to stay with him. Now he ran away because I was being stupid and couldn't answer him.

Sighing Kakashi decided he could handle this problem on his own without calling Tsunade or Jiraiya and started walking around the city looking for Naruto.

Then it dawned on Kakashi. He dug in his pocket looking for his phone. Frantically he opened it and searched for the number that would help finding Naruto so much more easier.

Putting the phone to his ear he waited for the ringing.

RING

RING

After the second ring he thought he heard a ringtone somewhere around him. He looked up at his surroundings and noticed he was in the park.

Looking around he hoped that it was Naruto the noise was coming from. He would give anything to see that mop of blonde hair, to see that sparkle in those bright blue eyes, to see his beautiful smile on his sun kissed skin.

Then he saw it, blonde hair hunched over sitting where they had been a couple hours ago throwing the football back and forth.

Kakashi started to walk to his blonde in the distance. Silver hair was moving faster starting a jog then he was full out running trying to get the the blonde as fast as he could.

He was now standing behind Naruto, his chest heaving. Kakashi couldn't tell whether his heart was beating fast because of the run he had just done or because he had finally found his blonde charge. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he moved around to the front of Naruto and sat in front of him.

What he saw nearly broke the silver haired mans heart. Naruto was sitting with his head down. Blonde bangs covering his face. As soon as Kakashi sat down the blonde lifted his he slightly in order to look at his bodyguard. Those blue eyes that took everyone's breath away were dull and dead. The light that usually shown bright with life was gone. Naruto's sun kissed tan skin was pale. The only thing that had shine to it were the tears running down his cheeks and over his scars.

Slowly and as gently as he could Kakashi moved his hand up to Naruto's chin. Lifting his hand making his blonde look at him he locked his grey and red eyes with his soft azure ones.

Sniffing Naruto tried to not look at his bodyguard. "Why are you here? Why didn't you just stay at the house?"

Sighing Kakashi didn't break eye contact. "What do you mean? I'm your bodyguard I am supposed to protect you all the time."

"... Yeah I forgot i'm just a job. I understand i'm sorry I am causing you so much trouble."

"No Naruto you aren't just a job. You aren't causing me too much trouble. You didn't have to run away you could have just talked to me."

"I just needed to think and I knew you would be coming to my room. Instead of staying I just wanted to leave for a little while ... I didn't think you would come after me though."

Sighing standing Naruto up. "Please don't do that again. You scared me half to death I didn't know where you were."

Naruto looked into mismatched eyes. He didn't see that Kakashi was annoyed or mad he saw that he was sympathetic and scared. "You were ... worried about me? You don't hate me or you're not mad at me for asking ... to kiss you?"

Looking into those blue eyes Kakashi saw they were full of insecurity. Smiling gently he looked at him keeping his eye contact. "I definitely am not mad I am actually quite honored for you to want to kiss me." Kakashi's eyes grew darker as he thought about his past. "Come on I need to tell you a story."

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's wrist. He wanted to hold the blonde's hand. To entwine his fingers with the soft tan ones. To feel the warmth of another person. But, the silver haired man knew better than to show any type of attraction so he didn't lead his blonde on.

Silently they walked back to the house for the second time that day.

Finally they got in the house and Kakashi sat Naruto down on the couch. The blonde was watching every movement his bodyguard was making curious as to what he was talking about when he said he had a story to tell him.

Kakashi finally sat down next to Naruto taking a breath to steady himself for the story ahead. He didn't want to let Naruto down without giving him the reason why he couldn't get too close to the blonde.

The older man looked his charge in the eyes. "Naruto ... I was surprised when you asked if you could kiss me. You just caught me off guard. But, sadly I can't kiss you or get too close to you ... romantically. A relationship between us wouldn't work out for two reasons. One, even though I don't personally think of you as just a job. I am working. A relationship with the person I am trying to protect would be unprofessional."

As Kakashi was trying to explain all this to Naruto gently without trying to hurt him his charge was still sad. Naruto looked down and fidgeted with his hands wanting the conversation to be over.

"Reason two is that I don't want what happened last time I got too ... close to a charge to happen to you."

At reason number two Naruto raised his head to see a haunted look in his bodyguard's mismatched eyes. "W-what happened?"

Kakashi kept looking at the blonde in front of him. "That is what I want ... no need to tell you."

Sighing the silver haired man leaned back closing his eyes for a couple minutes. "It all started when I was called by a man named Iruka Umino. He was having problems with guys that he was mixed up in and they weren't good guys. I went over there the next day to help protect him. Since I was only protecting him and no one else it was quite easy. There wasn't anything happening for a few weeks and we were starting to get comfortable with each other. When I went out with Iruka as in following him around while he shopped for groceries or other things we simply talked and got to know each other. The more I got to know him the deeper my feelings went to just wanting to protect him for the job to protecting him because if anything happened to him I didn't know what I would have done. Iruka started to have feelings for me in return. He was curious with what was behind my mask as most people are but the difference was at the time it didn't bother me if he saw behind my mask. More weeks passed as we were getting closer. Then one night something had startled Iruka and he came running into my room scared that the men hunting him had finally tried to kill him. When he was in my room he was in complete hysterics. I was trying to talk to him to calm him down but he wouldn't stop talking and freaking out. So I did the only thing that I could think of I pulled my mask down and I kissed him. Sure enough that got him to shut up. That was the first day of our relationship."

Naruto was blushing a bit he had never heard this story ... obviously since his bodyguard didn't talk to him much. The blonde was also wondering why he was here protecting him when apparently he had Iruka.

Kakashi saw his charges face blush slightly then he noticed that Naruto was thinking something over. Then frustration flashed through his eyes like he was upset with something he said.

The silver haired man smirked as his charge's frustration shown through like he was looking through a window. "Naruto hold on i'm not done with the story. Don't get so worked up yet."

"Anyway we were in a relationship for a few more weeks and still Iruka's life wasn't in harms way. I was then taken off guard duty but I was staying in his house anyway. Just this time not as a bodyguard but as his boyfriend. We were comfortable as a couple and since I was dating Iruka I didn't work as a bodyguard for his sake. He didn't like me putting myself in danger.

Then, everything went downhill. One day we were walking back to the house and Iruka had forgotten something in his car. I went into the house to start dinner and all of a sudden I heard a loud noise. I simply thought it was my boyfriend closing and locking the car door so I didn't think anything about it. After the loud noise I heard a bang and being an ex-bodyguard I knew what gunfire sounded like. I dropped everything and ran outside to Iruka's car to see if he was ok. I already had my phone out and dialed 911. I got around to the back and found Iruka laying on the ground and a puddle of blood quickly surrounding him. I ran over to him and tried to stop the blood but he was shot in the chest and that wasn't the first time I had saw that kind of bullet wound. All I could do was put pressure on his chest and wait. He kept trying to tell me things and he kept saying let him die because as long as he could die in my arms he was content with death."

Shakily sighing Kakashi tried to finish his story without tears. "Soon the ambulance was there and he was taken off in the red and white vehicle. Iruka had spent hours in surgery. The doctors were trying to fix all the vital organs that were hit by the bullet. After about five hours he was in a hospital room and all I could do was sit by his bed and hope that I could see his eyes again. So I could see that smile I liked so much. After a few more hours he finally opened his eyes and he told me the guys I was supposed to be guarding him against came and finished their job."

Kakashi closed his eyes wishing that none of it would have happened. "After he told me and talked to me for hours he went into cardiac arrest. There was too much strain on his heart since he already had problems with it in the first place. I was waiting outside and when the doctor came out and told me he had passed my heart dropped. He was gone and it was because I couldn't save him."

Naruto saw how responsible Kakashi felt when he looked into his bodyguard's eyes. The blonde man's heart went out to Kakashi because his boyfriend had died basically in front of his eyes. Now he understood why his bodyguard was so hesitant with getting closer to the people he protects.

"If I would have kept the relationship strictly platonic then we wouldn't have gotten together and I wouldn't have been distracted by Iruka. He wouldn't be dead right now."

Looking at Naruto Kakashi hoped he got threw to him. "Do you understand why we can't go any farther and why I can't kiss you?"

Still depressed but now understanding the reasons Naruto shook his head 'yes' in silence. Even though he understood he didn't really want to look at his bodyguard. He did have a question though regarding Kakashi's appearance.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I have been wondering ... how did you get that scar on your eye and why is it red?"

Kakashi looked back at Naruto who had a curious gleam in his eyes. "Well, it actually happened a few weeks after Iruka's death. I had been off duty for a while to get my head back into my job. I was in charge of protecting a little girl. She was from a very rich family and they were worried that someone would try to take her and ransom her. Someone in fact did try to take her but my head wasn't 100% in the job and I ended up facing a guy with a knife. He swiped the knife over my eye, pretty deep, thats where the scar came from and when I was at the hospital the doctors said that blood vessels had popped in my eye. That is why my eye is like this."

Naruto looked at Kakashi surprised. He now saw his bodyguard in a new light. At first when the blonde saw him he thought he was lazy and hadn't really had any action on the job. Now that he had heard that Kakashi's boyfriend was killed and he himself got himself put into the middle of a knife fight, everything changed.

"Oh ..." Naruto looked away thinking about what he should say to his bodyguard. The man had hurt, sadness, and depression in his eyes. He obviously still thought it was his fault that Iruka was dead.

But, from what Naruto heard it wasn't.

The silver haired man stood up stretching. He looked outside and noticed it was now dark outside. He didn't think he had been talking very long but apparently he had. "Well, I am going to bed it has been a long day."

The blonde looked up at Kakashi. "Don't you want anything to eat before you go to bed?"

Thinking it over for a couple seconds the older man simply looked at his charge and shook his head 'no.' He wasn't in the mood to eat ... he was just tired.

Naruto watched his bodyguard walk up the stairs. He didn't blame him for not caring to eat at the moment. He had just retold the worst part of his life.

Sighing the blonde stood up and went into the kitchen opening the fridge and rummaging around grabbing food to make a sandwich.

Now Naruto understood why Kakashi was so frantic in looking for him earlier today. He didn't want anything to happen to him. _"I wonder since he was so frantic if he actually does care more than he wants to." _

Sitting down the younger man turned on the t.v eating his sandwich. He wasn't going to be down there long he just needed to think. Soon Naruto's eyes started to close as he dosed off to sleep.

The silver haired bodyguard got up and looked at the clock is was three in the morning he had went to bed 6 hours ago but the blonde he shared the room with wasn't in his bed.

Thinking the worst Kakashi shot up and went downstairs looking for his blonde hoping that he had just fallen asleep down stairs. Which what he saw made him sigh in relief and smirk to himself.

His blonde was laying on the couch facing the t.v. He was a complete mess from being in such an uncomfortable position for so long. Smiling the bodyguard went over and shut off the television and set Naruto's plate on the table.

Kakashi took in the sight of the blonde. He wanted to touch him, to love him, for his smile to be completely his but he couldn't. He didn't want to make the same mistake he made years ago. The silver haired man's heart couldn't take losing another person close to him.

Smiling to himself but with a sadder smile he gently picked up his blonde bridal style and slowly went upstairs to their room carful not to wake him up. He laid Naruto on his own bed covering him and tucking him in with his blankets. Soon the silver haired man went over to his cot and climbed back under the warm covers.

His new charge is definitely going to throw him through a loop while i'm here protecting him. Smiling to himself he fell into a dreamland he hoped was filled with Naruto.


	5. Another Day of High School

**Another Day of High School**

Naruto woke to the sound of 'beep, beep, beep.' He knew what that annoying sound was, his alarm clock. Today was Monday and he was not looking forward to school today. He usually isn't ready but he had stayed up late last night and he wasn't in the mood to deal with people.

Speaking of sleeping late all the blonde remembered was falling asleep in front of the television. Now taking in his surroundings he was in his warm bed. Not the uncomfortable couch downstairs.

Looking across the room at the empty cot he wondered where his bodyguard was. Along with how he had gotten in his room.

Listening closely Naruto heard the shower running and with that sound he had pin pointed the silver haired man. Thinking of the man he remembered the conversation they had yesterday. Frowning slightly wishing that he didn't feel anything for the man because of his past he knew that Kakashi wouldn't want to be in another relationship.

Sighing Naruto shoved the thought to the back of his mind not wanting to start his day off badly.

The blonde stood up stretching. While his muscles tensed and relaxed in a soothing routine the blonde did in the morning he also let out a little purr showing he was content with his amount of sleep.

Walking over to his dresser and digging around for his clothes. He was always thankful that he didn't have to were a uniform like he had to in his old school. Pulling out a pair of boxers, dark blue pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and black button up shirt. Usually Naruto was into wearing orange but today he felt like not standing out.

Listening he heard that the shower wasn't running and Kakashi had went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Naruto made a mental note to ask his bodyguard how he had gotten into his own bed later that night.

For now the blonde just wanted to go have a warm shower. He wanted to relax his muscles and soak in the water.

Kakashi had heard his blonde moving in his room when he left the bathroom clean and clothed for the day. He was fully aware that the blonde had school today and he wanted to get in and out of the shower close to or before the blonde woke up.

Happy he met his goal he was downstairs in the kitchen making himself a bowl of cereal. The only time the bodyguard really cared to make an actual breakfast was on the weekends. He thought Naruto wouldn't have a problem with that either.

After pouring his bowl of cereal Kakashi sat on the couch waiting for his charge to get dressed, eat, then they could leave.

The bodyguard was not looking forward to going back to high school. Even though it was senior year for Naruto he didn't want to deal with all the younger girls.

Smirking as Kakashi reminisced about his senior year. He had all blow off classes that didn't cause him to work too hard. He pulled pranks on his teachers all the time and he knew the principle very well.

As the silver haired man reminisced about his time in high school he didn't notice his blonde come down. Kakashi looked over and noticed how his beautiful blonde looked in his school outfit.

Staring he noticed the blonde's shoes where a normal high schooler shoes. They were black and white converse that went well with his jeans. Said jeans hugged his ass and were just sitting on his hips. He could tell they were low rise jeans. Moving farther up his body Naruto's black button up went well for the whole ensemble. Every time he moved or flexed doing something his muscles rippled and were easily visible. By far the best part of how the blonde looked was his face. His beautiful sun kissed skin popped with his dark shirt and while his skin popped so did the scars on his cheeks. His hair was brighter than usual. Probably because he used the blow dryer to dry his hair. The blonde's hair was more tame today but that was probably Kakashi had only saw him on the weekend when he didn't really care about his appearance. Naruto's eyes were a sight to behold no matter what emotion shown in them they always seem to be the thing that stood out with whatever the blonde was wearing. His smile is also a beautiful sight.

Wait ... his smile? Catching Naruto's smile facing him he noticed that the blonde was asking him something and was smiling because he found what Kakashi was doing amusing.

"Kakashi?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of the silver haired man's face trying to get his attention.

Clearing his throat the older man brought himself from daydream land. "Yes, Naruto?"

"I asked if you were ready to leave. Since we have to take the bus it takes longer to get to the school."

Smiling to himself Kakashi looked at his blonde. "Naruto I do not ride the bus. We are just going to take my car."

Perking his ears at the mention of the car Naruto was suddenly ten times happier. He hated riding the bus especially as a senior. "Ok" was his only response.

Walking outside Naruto wondered what kind of car his bodyguard had. He wasn't sure how well bodyguards were paid. But, as long as it ran and got him from point A to point B without much trouble he wasn't complaining.

When Kakashi pulled up in his car Naruto nearly fell over from pure shock. He had no idea his bodyguard was this cool.

Kakashi had pulled up in a shiny black Aston Martin©. Walking up to it Naruto could see himself in the reflection is was so shiny and sleek. The color of black was so black if it was night out the blonde wouldn't know where the car was. Except for the rims of course. Kakashi had put black rims on that matched the color of the car except for a thick red line separating the rubber from the metal rim.

Naruto was astonished he didn't want to touch the beautiful piece of machinery much less get in it and go to school everyday. He would feel bad if something happened to the car.

Honking the horn Kakashi tried to get the other man's attention. Smiling when he succeeded and Naruto slowly and gently got in the car.

Looking over at the blonde who looked scared to death Kakashi tried to help his sanity. "You know you don't have to be so cautious."

Naruto looked around the car looking at all the different gadgets his bodyguard had in the car. "Yeah I know but this car is super expensive. I don't think it is a good idea to take it to a high school."

Smiling Kakashi put the car in drive and proceeded to take Naruto to school. "How about you let me worry about that. You seem to worry about a lot of stuff. Things you don't even have to worry about."

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who was slightly tensing up as he drove. He wasn't doing anything too dangerous in the car for the exact reason why his blonde was so cautious in it. "Is there something wrong with my driving?"

Trying to make himself relax because he didn't want Kakashi asking questions Naruto looked over at his bodyguard with a big smile on his face. "Of course not."

Seeing that his charge didn't want to talk about his predicament with cars he left the subject alone ... for now.

Naruto looked over at his bodyguard when he wasn't paying attention and took in his appearance. How is he going to try to not fall for Kakashi more if he keeps walking around like he is now?

His bodyguard had on regular black shoes. They went with anything and the blonde suspected he wore them because he could also take off in a sprint if he needed to at anytime. Naruto's eyes traveled farther up to his pants, which fit him well. The black slacks clung to Kakashi in all the right places making his legs look strong and masculine. His dark deep red button up shirt almost looked like the one Naruto was wearing except for the color difference. The difference between their body shapes was that the shirt hugged Kakashi's arms. The bodyguards arms showed very well under his shirt again making him look masculine. As always Kakashi's hair was slightly spiked making him look like a badass. Also helping him with the whole badass appearance he was going for were those black Ray Ban© sunglasses. The lenses were so dark that Naruto couldn't see anything behind them.

All together Kakashi looked exactly like he imagined a bodyguard would look like. Except he thought they always wore black suits. Well he thought they wore everything black but it looked like his bodyguard liked to have a little color mixed in the solid black.

Getting the courage to start a conversation Naruto kept looking at Kakashi. "Hey, Kakashi don't bodyguards were all black? Like black suits and shirts and everything like that."

Raising an eyebrow he decided to look over the fact that his charge had been checking him out because he himself had been checking the blonde boy out not even 15 minutes earlier.

"Not necessarily I were this outfit except with a black button up when i'm out in public protecting someone."

"Why are you wearing a red one then?"

"My my you a curious this morning." Smiling Kakashi glanced at his blonde in time to see a slight blush cross those tan cheeks. "This is not my first time going to a school to protect someone. When I go somewhere with a younger population I usually dress in a little more color."

"Oh" Naruto looked out the window as his school came into view. Sighing he didn't want to be here he already has a horrible case of senioritis. It isn't even a month into the new school year either.

Finally arriving at Konoha high in a comfortable silence Kakashi parked and him and Naruto got out and started walking out of the parking lot.

Kakashi still had his sunglasses on and planned on having them on while he was at the school whether he was inside or not. He didn't like attracting attention to his different colored eyes. Even though his scar over his eyes was still visible he didn't think that brought too much attention to him.

As Naruto walked to the school from the parking lot there were many eyes on him and the new man following behind him. This was the first time he had showed up in a car unless he got a ride from a friend which rarely happened.

Looking around he saw girls and guys already fawning over his bodyguard. They didn't even know the man only how he looked and they already couldn't take their eyes off of him.

A frustrated sigh escaped the blonde's lips since he could feel himself getting jealous. Even though Kakashi and him weren't together he still liked the older man and it still upset him when everyone wanted a piece of his bodyguard.

Not paying attention to anyone except his blonde Kakashi watched Naruto. He could see the blonde was frustrated with something. He just couldn't place what he was made about. Then Kakashi looked around at all the students. They were all staring at him. Then, the light bulb went off in his head.

His blonde was jealous. He was jealous of all the attention Kakashi was getting and didn't like other people staring at him.

Smiling the silver haired man could get used to this possessiveness radiating from the blonde. But, he couldn't get too close to him. More for the blondes sake than Kakashis.

By the time Kakashi was done scolding himself for thinking of such things he liked about the blonde and wanted from the younger man they were already in his first class. When they entered Kakashi went to the back of the classroom leaving Naruto with his friends. The silver haired man leaned up against the wall and waited for the teacher to enter and start the lesson.

When Naruto entered the room he smiled seeing his best friend Kiba who had saved him a seat next to him. Around him and Kiba was his other friends Shikamaru, Hinata, and Gaara.

The blonde had noticed that his bodyguard had went to the back of the room not even saying anything. Since Kakashi wasn't here to make friends he guessed it didn't really matter if he talked to anyone or not.

Suddenly he felt someone hit him on his head trying to get his attention. He swiveled around not even noticing that he was staring at Kakashi. He glared at Kiba knowing he was the one who hit him. This wasn't the first time the blonde had been distracted by something and ignored his friend. "Kiba what do you want?"

Kiba put on a fake astonished look silently asking Naruto how he could have possibly thought it was him who had hit him. Then, after a few seconds the brown haired boy dropped the fake look. "I asked you who is that guy standing in the back of the classroom? I saw him walk in with you."

Naruto thought of an excuse to tell his friends but settled on the truth. Moving his hand to the back of his head and rubbing it in his nervous gesture he laughed sheepishly. "Well, remember how Tsunade was all frantic that one day you came over?"

Kiba looked at him suspiciously not really understanding where his friend was going with this. "Yeah?"

"She was freaking out because she thought someone was going to hurt me. So she hired a bodyguard to be around me 24/7."

As Naruto finished his sentence all three pairs of eyes went wide. All three of them turned to look at the strange good looking man leaning against the wall in the back of the room.

Naruto quickly shot them a look. "You guys! Stop staring at him!"

A few minutes after Naruto's three friends recovered from their surprise the teacher entered. The teacher came in and said "Good morning class." There were groans and grunts and some people replied "Good morning Anko-sensei." Other people didn't even say anything not really caring about the morning.

Kakashi stood in the back of the room hoping that the teacher wouldn't introduce him to the class. It wasn't necessary since he wasn't a student and would not be participating in class.

Thankfully Anko just ignored him. All the teachers were updated with why he was there so no one thought he was spying or a pervert. The silver haired man would look around the class and watch the other students. He could see three distinct groupings of kids.

The first group were the kids that tried hard and wrote down everything the teacher had said. They rose their hands after every question and were done with their homework a couple minutes after it was assigned.

Then, the kids who kind of paid attention and wrote down really the only important information. They raised their hands sometimes but not all the time and finished their homework before class ended but not earlier.

Lastly, were the kids who did nothing. They daydreamed and didn't even look at the board. The outside was more interesting than the lesson at hand. Never raising their hands or looked at their homework.

Kakashi found out that Naruto was in the middle group. He paid attention when he needed to but when he thought something wasn't important his mind was elsewhere. The silver haired man knew his charge was smart. He could tell just by the way he acted in class.

Anko had once tried to catch the blonde off guard. He was paying attention to a bird out the window not even looking at his teacher. She had called on him and he made a noise to acknowledge her. Frustrated with his actions and not paying attention she asked him a question that they weren't even talking about. Kakashi had saw her smile on her face because she thought she was triumphant so she could yell at him. To her surprise and everyone watching the incident Naruto answered her question like any other question.

Smirking to himself Kakashi was actually proud of Naruto. He was obviously smarter than he thought he was without even trying. He had pissed the teacher off without even trying and impressing the class once again without even trying. He seems to be learning more about his blonde with every passing moment.

The teacher had given the class a couple papers to work on before the bell rang to go to lunch. In that time a normal teacher would walk around and help her students. Instead, she came over to him. Rolling his eyes behind his glasses he tried to ignore her and just watch his blonde interact with his friends. When she got up to him she had pressed her breasts onto his arm 'without knowing what she was doing.'

Naruto caught a glimpse of his teacher walking back to his bodyguard. He thought she was just talking to him so he didn't think anything of the meeting. Turning back to his friends laughing and having fun before lunch. Then, Kiba pushed his shoulder to get his attention and pointed to his bodyguard and teacher.

Turning back around the blonde saw Anko pressing herself onto Kakashi. Hearing his bodyguard's story he knew he was gay. A thought then occurred to Naruto. Kakashi had never said he himself was gay. He had said he had had a boyfriend which meant he dated guys but he didn't know if he also dated girls.

With that though Naruto started to get jealous all over again. What if he and Anko got together. What if they started dating. Kakashi might come to visit her when she was in class after he was done with guarding the blonde. Naruto didn't know what to think.

The silver haired man looked over to his blonde and saw definite jealousy in his eyes. Anko was pushing herself all over him trying to get a rise out of him. She was trying so hard to just get him to talk to her.

Kakashi had leaned over to her to whisper something in her ear. What he told her caught her attention and she turned completely red. The blush spreading through her whole body as she backed away from him went back to her class.

The bodyguard then turned back to his charge to now see he was just confused. The jealousy and rage and disappeared when Anko had backed off.

Finally after a few more hours of classes it was time to leave. Naruto was still thinking about his class with Anko. As soon as he saw Kakashi whisper something to her she had backed off. He didn't know if that meant something good or bad. He wanted to ask his bodyguard so bad as to what he had told his teacher.

Kakashi sat in his car as Naruto sat in the passenger seat everyone still watching them. Naruto was looking back and forth between his hands and his bodyguard.

Finally, Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "If you have something to say or ask then just do it." His voice wasn't mean or demanding it was more amused with how his charge was acting.

Naruto thought this over for a few minutes. "What did you say to Anko-sensei to get her to leave you alone?"

Smiling happy that his blonde was wondering about him still even after he had to let him down the other night made him happy. Deciding he wanted to push it a little his smile turned into a smirk. "I told her that if she left me alone now then she wouldn't be bored later."

Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise then he looked away from his bodyguard. He knew that Kakashi wasn't interested in him but it still hurt knowing he couldn't be with him. "Oh ... I see."

Kakashi's smirk disappeared. He didn't think his blonde was so insecure. Pulling into the driveway and locking the doors so Naruto couldn't dart off into his room.

The blonde looked over to his bodyguard confused as to why he had locked the door. When he watched him he saw that Kakashi had a serious look on his face. Waiting for him to talk Naruto sat back in the seat looking at the older man.

"Naruto ... what I said. I was messing with you. I didn't really say that to your teacher. All I told her was that I wasn't interested in her because I am gay." Kakashi hoped the depressed look on Naruto's face would disappear.

Smiling to himself Naruto was happy that Kakashi was gay. He didn't have to worry about females coming onto him or him flirting with other girls. The way he was on edge with guys probably meant he was still trying to get over somethings with Iruka.

The two men got out of the car and went inside to the house. After they went in Naruto sat on the couch doing his homework while the silver haired man made themselves some dinner.

Naruto wasn't very entertained by his homework or motivated to do it. Kakashi had an idea though. "Naruto there is a farms market coming here next weekend right?"

Looking over the couch curiously at his bodyguard. The blonde wondered what he was trying to do. "Yeah ... Tsunade never lets me go because she is scared I will get hurt."

"Well since I am protecting you I don't think she will mind if you go."

Naruto shot up turning around on the couch now watching his bodyguard with hopeful eyes. Ever since the three of them had moved to this house he had wanted to go to the market that came once a year. Sadly Tsunade was over protective and never let him go alone. Since both his adoptive parents worked all the time they had never really found time to go.

Kakashi stopped what he was doing and looked his charge. "I will take you on Saturday on one condition."

Naruto shook his head excitedly his smile showing he was more than just happy. "Anything. I will do anything."

Smiling his bodyguard was happy that he had caused Naruto to smile like that with just a couple of words. "As long as you do all your homework for the rest of the week and do good on any tests I will take you."

Kind of astonished with how easy the deal was Naruto immediately shook his head yes agreeing to the deal. Happy he would finally be able to go to the market.

After they ate dinner and Naruto finished his homework they went upstairs and got into bed. Both content with how the day went and both excited for Saturday to come.


	6. A Day at the Market

Hey guys when I started writing this story I was on spring break. Now my spring break is over and I have to go back to school. Yes, I am only in high school. Anyway thanks for the reviews and favorites it is greatly appreciated. More chapters will come they just might take a few days to be published.

**A Day at the Market**

For Naruto the weekdays seemed to go by slow. He was excited to go to the market on Saturday. The blonde held true to his agreement and did his homework ever night and did well on his tests.

Naruto was kind of surprised his bodyguard had made a deal as easy as that one. The younger man didn't have any problem in school and new he could accomplish the deal without a problem.

Finally after a long week of waiting it was Saturday morning and the blonde for once was up before his bodyguard. When Naruto got up it was early in the morning and he thought Kakashi would be up by now.

Looking around Naruto found his protector still in his bed sleeping. Smiling trying to quiet his laugh because now he knew why Kakashi always tried to get up before him.

The bodyguard was wrapped in a big blanket since it was getting colder out with the upcoming winter. The blonde thought that he was going a little over board since it wasn't as cold as the silver haired man was making it out to be but Kakashi looked cute. The biggest thing that made Naruto laugh by far was the silver hair sticking out from the covers. It was always spiked but that was more of a controlled spike. His bodyguard used gel for his hair but the way this natural spiking took place was hilarious. Kakashi's hair looked more like a spiky afro than anything.

Standing up silently Naruto went to his dresser and contemplated what clothes he was going to wear. Finally he ended up grabbing his normal clothes since they were only going to the market.

Walking past his bodyguard the blonde stopped. When Kakashi was sleeping he looked peaceful and dare he say angelic. Kneeling down next to his sleeping bodyguard he took in his features.

Gently placing a hand on Kakashi's scar rubbing his thumb over it as soft as he could. Naruto let out a sad sight. His bodyguard was right here he shared a room with him he spent all day everyday with him. Whispering as to not wake up his bodyguard Naruto let himself smile sadly. "You are right here. I see you all the time and you are so nice to me. I wish I wasn't falling for you but I am. Even though you can never love me ... I think I love you, Kakashi."

Sighing Naruto stood up trying to snap himself out of his slump. He was finally going to be able to go to the market downtown. The blonde walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead.

Back in Naruto's room the bodyguard opened his eyes once he heard the shower turn on. He had been awake when Naruto woke up he just didn't want to get up because he was being lazy.

He had heard his blonde laugh at him then rummage to find clothes ... and heard his love confession.

Kakashi reached his hand up to his scar where Naruto had been rubbing his thumb. He could still feel the ghost touches left behind from his blonde. He was trying to keep a safe distance. The silver haired man was trying to make it that Naruto was safe. If the blonde were to get hurt because of him like Iruka had he would lose it.

Sighing Kakashi stood up stretching. He wished he could be close to be in a relationship with the blonde in the bathroom right now. The older man lowered his voice and closed his eyes. "Naruto you don't understand how much I want you."

Listening for a few minutes Kakashi tried to determine if his charge was out of the bathroom yet. Hearing that the shower wasn't running and he could hear noises in the kitchen the older man left the room with his clothes and went to take a shower and to get ready.

Naruto was downstairs in the kitchen wondering what to eat. He wasn't in the mood to make anything big for breakfast. So the blonde decided to have cereal again. He was following the routine that his bodyguard did every morning when the blonde had school.

Even though the television was on that didn't mean Naruto was watching it. In fact, the blonde was thinking about Kakashi. After seeing his bodyguard laying down sleeping he decided he won't give up on him. Now that he knew his own feelings he wasn't going to let them pass. Even though the silver haired man had went through the ordeal with Iruka Kakashi deserved to be happy.

Smiling Naruto set a goal he wasn't going to let Kakashi go. Now that he was in the blonde's life he was staying.

Naruto quickly sat up and threw his bowl in the sink and ran upstairs to him room. He needed to change his outfit. If he wanted to start catching his bodyguard's attention he needed to change how he was acting. The blonde had been timid under his gaze and then sad after Kakashi turned him down. He wasn't going to be sad anymore and his bodyguard will be his no matter what.

As Kakashi walked out of the bathroom he had saw Naruto's door slam shut. Thinking his charge was mad the bodyguard knocked on the door. "Naruto? Are you ok?"

He then heard the blonde yell from behind the door not making a move to open the door. "Yes Kakashi I will be out in a few minutes then we can leave."

Shrugging leaving the blonde to do whatever he needed to do by himself Kakashi walked down the stairs deciding to pass on breakfast. His mind was still reeling from what he had heard Naruto say this morning.

Sitting on the couch with his head leaning against the back. The silver haired man sat in silence listening to the sounds coming from their room.

When he heard the door shut he stood up and turned around to ask Naruto if he was ready to go. What he saw left him speechless.

Naruto was standing at the top of the stairs with his black and white converse on. He had on light wash jeans with scattered holes and rips in them. The jeans fit him perfectly. They fit like the other ones had from the first day he went to school but they rode lower than the other pair on his hips. He wore a blue plaid shirt that that made his bright eyes pop. He wasn't wearing an under shirt like he always did and he only buttoned the shirt up a few buttons leaving a good portion of his chest showing. Kakashi could see his chest has very masculine and his skin looked so good with the color of shirt he chose. He styled his hair different than normal. His hair was spiked up into a fohawk that fit the rest of his outfit. All together the blonde look delicious and Kakashi all of a sudden didn't want to take him in public anywhere.

When Naruto got to the edge of the stairs he saw Kakashi turn around and as soon as he saw his bodyguard's eyes he knew he had won this battle. The blonde smirked triumphantly at the silver haired man's reaction.

Walking down next to Kakashi Naruto tried to get his attention. "Kakashi you better close your mouth before you catch a fly or something."

Noticing he was staring the silver haired man closed his mouth and watched Naruto. "Are you ready to go to the market?"

At the mention of the market Naruto's eyes lit up like stars and his smile got wider. "You bet I am!"

Smiling at the reaction he got he started to walk to the door. "Come on then. We can take my car."

"Actually ... Kakashi do you think we could walk? It's a nice day out and the market isn't that far from the house."

The bodyguard took a minute weighing the good and bad of walking. Then, looked at Naruto and smiled. "Sure, if you want to walk then that is fine with me."

"Great! Then lets go!" Walking to Kakashi Naruto grabbed his bodyguard's hand without even thinking about what he was doing. The blonde lead them out of the house and down to the side walk. He then noticed a warmth in his hand that wasn't there before and he looked down. When he noticed he was holding Kakashi's hand when they were walking Naruto blushed and reluctantly let go.

Since Kakashi had never went to the market he didn't know where it was. He was leaving it up to his blonde to lead the way. "Naruto."

Naruto turned around to look at his bodyguard with a questioning look. "What's up Kakashi?"

"Tsunade was right to not want you here by yourself. You are safer with me around but that doesn't mean you are able to run off without me. Of course I want you to have fun but please still be careful."

Naruto looked at his bodyguard and smiled to reassure him. "Don't worry Kashi I won't leave your side."

At his nickname Kakashi blushed but didn't say anything about it to Naruto. At that moment the bodyguard was happy that he had his mask.

Naruto smirked. _"Ha I got him. He thinks I can't see his blush but I can. This is going to be fun." _

Finally after a comfortable silence the two men arrived at the market and the light in Naruto's eyes shown brighter than Kakashi had ever saw them. He didn't think the market would make his blonde so happy but he was happy he decided to bring him.

Looking down at Naruto the bodyguard cleared his throat to get his attention. "I don't care where we go just make sure you tell me before you take off."

"Ok Kashi!" Naruto smiled and grabbed his hand and took off into the stales.

All the silver haired man could do was smile and follow Naruto stale to stale. This is the first time that Kakashi had saw the blonde this happy and in turn it made him happy.

Naruto wanted to look at clothes first. He ended up buying different types of shirts and a couple pairs of jeans, nothing special.

Even though the blonde was a a guy he still liked necklaces and rings. Of course they had to be somewhat manly. Naruto always liked jewelry that meant something to him. Sadly he wasn't ever able to find something that meant something to him to wear it all the time.

Kakashi watched his blonde wander in and out of different stales. It looked like the blonde was hunting for something he just didn't know what he was looking for. The silver haired man did notice that Naruto had been looking at different types of necklaces and rings a lot.

The last shop that the two went into was were Naruto found the necklace that he loved. As soon as the blonde laid his eyes on it he went right over to it.

The necklace was one a black chain. The main piece was a beautiful teal crystal gem. On each side of the gem was a silver ball. The shop keeper came over and told him some information about it. The name of the type of necklace was the fire shadow necklace. The gems were very rare and the shop keeper had only saw two in all his life.

Kakashi was watching Naruto admire the necklace and talk to the shop keeper but once he saw how much it was the smile faded slightly. Since the necklace was so rare that made the price tag jump very high.

Naruto had thanked the shop keeper for the information and letting him look at the beautiful necklace.

Kakashi saw how devastated his charge was when he couldn't buy the necklace. For some reason Naruto had fallen in love with the necklace as soon as he saw it. Neither of them could explain why.

Naruto left the tent but noticed that his bodyguard wasn't behind him like he had been the whole day. Looking behind him and all around the blonde tried to locate his protector.

Then, just when Naruto was about to panic Kakashi appear coming out of the tent with the necklace. The blonde looked at his bodyguard with a confused look. "What were you doing in the tent."

"I was asking the owner some questions about the necklace you were looking at."

"Oh." Was Naruto's only reply. He wasn't in the mood to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to pass up his chance to buy something so beautiful and breath taking. Sadly he was on a budget and that necklace was way too expensive.

The silver haired man had noticed his blondes declined mood and decided he was going to try to cheer him up. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah Kakashi?" Naruto looked up at his bodyguard.

Kakashi frowned at the lack of his nickname Naruto had given him. Apparently he was more devastated than he thought. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?"

Naruto smiled but it was a sad smile and shook his head 'yes.'

Watching him Kakashi felt his heart ache a little. Then the silver haired man reached his hand out hesitantly and grabbed a hold of his blondes. He felt Naruto tense at first surprised. Then, he relaxed and got used to the warmth of Kakashi's hand entwined with his.

The blonde had to admit that he wasn't too happy about the necklace incident. He really liked it and for some reason it just felt right for him to have it. Then when he felt Kakashi hold his hand he thought it was a joke at first. Relaxing he hid a smile from his bodyguard. He finally was able to hold hands with the center of his affections in public. Also he was taking him to dinner.

This night had turned out so much better than Naruto thought it would. Knowing that Kakashi was allowing himself to get closer to the blonde warmed his heart.

The bodyguard lead his blonde to a decently expensive restaurant. Since they were dressed nice they weren't out of place in the establishment.

Naruto sat down and Kakashi told him to order whatever he wanted. They talked about the day and about anything and everything. That night the blonde wanted to get closer to his bodyguard. Surprisingly Kakashi wanted to get closer to his charge.

After dinner Naruto and Kakashi walled back to the house still holding hands. When they entered the house they were both surprised that Tsunade was home for once.

Tsunade saw the two men holding hands and she smiled on the inside. She knew about Kakashi's past. Her plan was going well even though it was taking a little longer than she wanted.

Kakashi told Naruto to go upstairs and sleep and he would be up there in a few minutes he needed to talk to Tsunade.

Naruto hesitated but happily obliged. At this moment in time he would do almost anything his bodyguard asked him to do.

The silver haired man waited for his charge to close his door to his bedroom then pulled Tsunade as far away from Naruto as he could. He didn't want to chance his charge hearing his plan.

Kakashi whispered his idea to his charge's adoptive mother and she shook her head understanding and agreeing with what he had planned. Quickly Kakashi ran out the door. He came back about 15 minutes later like nothing had happened. He gave Tsunade a thumbs up and then went upstairs to the shared room between Naruto and his bodyguard. He was ready to sleep after the long but fun day he just had.


	7. A New Kind of Birthday

Hey guys I am glad that everyone is liking the fic. Sorry it is taking so long to get these other chapters out. Anyway here is the awaited chapter seven. Thanks again!

**A New Kind of Birthday**

Weeks passed and the relationship between charge and bodyguard became stronger. The two would wake up, go to school, come home, eat, then bed. They followed this same routine every week day. During the weekends the silver haired bodyguard would try to get his charge out of the house to do something, anything.

October finally came and the blonde was getting depressed with the day. His birthday was on the tenth and he was regretting waking up every morning. Every time he woke up the closer it came to the wretched day.

Today was the ninth and also a Friday. Kakashi and Naruto went to school like usual. Since he was a senior in high school everyone at the school could careless about birthdays.

Naruto was relieved since he didn't like his birthday or the memories that tagged along with it.

Sighing the blonde walked to his bodyguard's car after a long day of classes. This weekend was going to be bitter sweet he thought as he walked next to Kakashi.

The silver haired man had been watching his blonde all week. For some reason he felt he needed to be with him more than he usually is. The feeling to protect his blonde overwhelmed him but he didn't know why.

Kakashi noticed that his energetic happy blonde wasn't his usual self. He closer it was to the weekend the more his eyes lost their fire.

Usually Naruto's eyes burned with a passion that was unmatched. This passion was put into everything he did. No matter if is was chores or doing something for school. He loved to do everything to the best of his abilities and anyone could see it in those bright azure eyes.

Now the only thing Naruto did was watch television trying to avoid everyone. The bodyguard would try to get his blonde to do stuff. Most of the time it worked but this week had been the hardest week to get him to do anything.

The bodyguard jumped in the car while his charge sat down not even looking at the silver haired male. On a normal day Naruto would talk or stare and study his bodyguard. Now he just wanted to stare out the window not wanting to make a sound.

Kakashi thought if he were to touch his charge he would break down. He would fall apart or run away. He was getting very worried and he needed to get information.

The silver haired man knew that on Saturday it was the blonde's birthday. A normal kid, boy, or man would be excited to turn another year older. For his charge this was not the case.

When they pulled into the driveway the older man was on a mission. Since the blonde's birthday was tomorrow Tsunade and Jiraiya stayed home to be with their son. The bodyguard was going to get his answers this weekend no matter what.

Kakashi let Naruto walk in the door first. He threw his bag on the couch and went straight upstairs. This past week walking in the door, throwing his bag down, and going to his room had been the routine his charge followed.

Waiting for Naruto to close his door the silver haired man found Tsunade in her study working on papers.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be doing a lot of work this week." Kakashi asked leaning against the door frame watching the blonde haired woman.

Tsunade turned in her chair to face the man she hired. "I'm not doing a lot of work. I'm just doing the necessary paper work. What did you need Kakashi?"

"Well ... You have probably noticed along with me but Naruto hasn't been himself this past week."

The mayor sighed. She knew exactly what the silver haired man was talking about. This depressed mood always took over her adoptive son the week before his birthday. "Yes Kakashi I have noticed his behavior."

The bodyguard was shocked that she knew and she didn't try to help him. "If you know there is something wrong with him then why don't you do something?"

Sighing Tsunade looked away from the silver haired man. "He acts this way every year the week before his birthday."

Kakashi watched the blonde haired woman curiously. "Why? I haven't heard of a kid who isn't excited for their birthday."

All the silver haired man heard was silence. Tsunade looked like she was contemplating something silently in her head. He just didn't know what she was thinking.

Finally after a few minutes a silence the mayor spoke. "When you lose everything on the most exciting day of your life it becomes the most depressing."

Watching her Kakashi tried to decipher her riddle. "What do you mean when you lose everything?"

"I have said enough. If you want to know your charge better then you are going to have to ask him yourself. It isn't my place to tell."

After the blonde woman's statement the bodyguard knew the conversation was over. He took a few more moments watching her to see if anything else was going to happen. When nothing happened he turned around and went to his room where Naruto was.

Kakashi quietly walked up to the door to Naruto's room. He put his ear next to the door to listen to see what his charge was doing.

Since the bodyguard had to be alert all the time his hearing was better than normal people's hearing.

It took a few minutes for him to hear any type of noise behind the door. Soon, he heard what sounded like sniffling. Kakashi couldn't connect the sound with an action until a light bulb finally clicked in his head.

His charge was crying.

Gently knocking on the door then slowly swinging it open he tried to see where Naruto was in the room. His charge was sitting on his bed with his head in his pillow.

As soon as he saw the blonde hunched over crying in his bed Kakashi walked over and sat on his charge's bed. When Naruto felt his bodyguard sit on his bed and felt his hand on the blonde's back he couldn't hold it anymore.

The blonde had been trying to hold back his tears. He didn't want to cry this year. In past years he had cried but he didn't worry about anyone noticing. His parents would leave him alone for this week. But, it wasn't like they were bad parents they just let him have his space.

This year he had Kakashi to worry about. He wanted to be strong in front of the older man. He didn't want to show how week he was around this time of the year.

When Kakashi put his hand on the back of his charge to comfort him he didn't expect the blonde to turn around and cling to him. The blonde was acting like his bodyguard was his own person life line.

The older man just let the blonde cry into his chest. Naruto felt his bodyguard's warm strong embrace. He felt the big strong arms wrap around him in a protective shield. When Naruto felt the warmth he let himself go. The blonde let himself cry like he never had before.

After about half an hour Naruto finally calmed down. His breathing had steadied and he was no long sniffling.

All Kakashi could do was wait for his charge to look at him. He felt like if he were to move Naruto would break down again. He wanted to talk to him so he could get to the bottom this problem.

After a few more moments in his bodyguard's arms the blonde looked up into curious and worried mismatched eyes.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to bother you." Naruto mumbled then laid down on his bed with his back to his bodyguard.

Naruto wanted to tell everything to his bodyguard. He wanted to take that worried look in his eyes and make it disappear. He just didn't know if Kakashi actually cared. The blonde had been alone. Even though he had friends deep down he felt alone. Like no one actually knew him.

When Naruto moved away Kakashi was stunned. He had just let the blonde cry on him and he held him. His charge still thinks he doesn't care fully about him. How could he think that still? "Naruto what happened to you to lose trust in everyone?"

The blonde's eyes went wide with surprise. No one had ever cared to ask why he did things. The only people who cared about him were his two adoptive parents and his best friend. His best friend was gone now and his parents worked all the time.

Sitting up Naruto watched his bodyguard. He looked into his eyes to make sure he wasn't going to leave him. He didn't want to tell this man sitting in front of him his biggest secret then have him walk away and never come back.

Finally Naruto built up the courage to talk to the silver haired man. "Why do you want to know?"

Kakashi looked stunned. "Naruto I care about you and no not just because it's my job to care. Please let me know you better."

Sighing the blonde contemplated silently. He knew he had feelings for his bodyguard. He wanted to let him in to get to know him and let him get to know his charge.

The bodyguard sat quietly waiting and hoping Naruto would allow him to completely let Kakashi into his life.

After holding his breath his charge finally looked at him. "Only three people know my complete past Kakashi."

"I would be honored to be a fourth Naruto. I want you to trust me completely."

Kakashi could see his charge shaking. Obviously something happened to him that he still wasn't over and he probably wouldn't get over.

Gently the bodyguard leaned his back against the wall sitting on the bed more comfortably. He was waiting for Naruto to tell him the story of his past. It looked like he was stuck though. Like he wanted to tell the older man but he was still apprehensive about the situation.

The bodyguard then gently grabbed his charges hand and pulled him into an embrace. He would hold Naruto as long as he needed him to.

The blonde gelt his bodyguard pull him into his warm protective embrace. At that moment Naruto knew that his protector wasn't going to leave him on his own accord. "It's a long story."

Kakashi looked down into those blue eyes he loved. He brought his hand up to his blonde's cheek. "I will stay with you in this spot all night if I have to. I want to know you Naruto."

Naruto blushed as he looked up into his bodyguard's mismatched eyes. His warm gently hand felt warm on his cold skin. For once all week he was actually happy.

" It happened the night I turned four. My mom and dad had been working all day and I had a babysitter at the beginning of the day. I didn't know they were going to surprise me at night by going to dinner. When they came home early I was so happy. I ran around getting dressed because we were going out to dinner to my favorite restaurant."

Naruto closed his eyes breathing deeply a couple times trying to hold himself together. He didn't want to cry again but he relived what happened every time he told someone.

Kakashi tightened his grip on his blonde showing him that he was still there. That the blonde wasn't alone and he wasn't doing this by himself.

Naruto laid his head on his bodyguard's chest. "We climbed into the car but my dad had forgotten to grab some important papers from a man he worked with. Since his house was on the way to the place we were eating at we just stopped by the house. I was in back playing with my new toys that I had gotten earlier. When my dad came running out he jumped into the car and we took off. We were a little late so my dad was hurrying but not speeding. He stopped at a stop sign then he pressed the gas. I looked out the window and saw two headlights coming straight at us fast. A big sound of crushing metal, screaming, and honking was the only thing I heard."

"When I woke up everything was white and I was in a hospital bed. I had bandages wrapped thickly around my chest. Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting on each side of my bed. I was wondering why my parents weren't there so I asked them. That is when I found out that my parents had died on impact. A drunk driver had ran a stop sign and crushed our car. The bandages on my chest covered up a big long gash on my chest from the hit. We were hit so hard that the seat belt cut my chest."

Halfway through the story Naruto started to cry. He couldn't tell the story of his parents without crying slightly. He knew Kakashi understood and he wasn't self conscious like he usually was when he cried. "That is why I don't like when my birthday comes around every year. I think of my parents and how I should have died with them. Why should I be alive and breathing when they lost their lives?"

Kakashi was breathless. His blonde had lived through so much all this happened when he was young. "Naruto..." Kakashi whispered. "Please don't think that. You lived to be their legacy. A drunk driver took them it isn't your fault they died."

He felt Naruto's fist tighten on his shirt. He didn't want to let go he didn't want the older man to leave. "Kakashi?"

The silver haired man looked down at his charge. "Yes Naruto?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Kakashi looked confused. "Naruto I sleep in the same room. I'm always with you."

Naruto hid his face embarrassed with what he was trying to say. "I know but I meant will you stay with me ... in my bed."

Once the silver haired man understood what his charge was trying to say he smiled. "Naruto I have no problem sleeping with you if it makes you feel better."

Naruto's ears perked up and he looked at his bodyguard again and hugged him. He moved his mouth next to Kakashi's ear. "Thanks Kashi."

Naruto laid down and made himself comfortable followed by the older man. He laid behind Naruto with a strong arm around his waist. His other hand took one of his charge's hands in his own holding his hand.

Kakashi waited for his blonde to fall asleep. He wanted to make sure that Naruto was able to sleep without much trouble before he even thought of sleep himself.

Smiling the silver haired man fell asleep holding his blonde.

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and remembered last night. His blonde wasn't in his arms like how they fell asleep last night.

When the silver haired man realized that his blonde was missing he felt panic slowly start to well in him. The blonde had already ran off once because he was upset. Who knows what happened because today was his birthday.

Quickly he sat up and grabbed some clothes and changed. He left to room quickly but then slowed down once he saw his blonde sitting on the couch watching television.

Naruto heard his bodyguard leave his room but then walk into the bathroom to take a shower. The only thing that he was planning on doing today was going to his parent's grave. He only visited them once a year and that was on the day that they died and the day he was born.

He didn't expect any presents only small little trinkets that he always got from his foster parents.

Soon the blonde heard his bodyguard come out of the bathroom and walk down the stairs. "Naruto what do you want to do today?"

The blonde was kind of caught off guard by his protectors question. "I wasn't planning on doing anything today. The only thing I do is go to the cemetery for a few house to visit with my parents."

Kakashi smiled sympathetically. "Well not this year. You are going to do something. How about we go to your parent's graves then we go to dinner and after dinner we go out to a movie."

Naruto turned around to look at the silver haired man. He contemplated what the man had suggested. "Ok ... sounds like fun." Naruto finally smiled and was happy that he had Kakashi this year.

Kakashi and Naruto went out to the silver haired man's car and hopped in. The blonde was finally talking and the older man couldn't help but fell closer to his charge.

They took off towards the cemetery where his charge's parents lay. They got out and Kakashi followed Naruto to two tombstones.

Naruto was talking to his parents telling them what he had been doing all year. How school was going and such. He spent a lot of detail on how Kakashi came into his life and how they were getting along. Naruto asked if Kakashi could wait for him in the car while he finished talking to his parents.

Since the silver haired man could see Naruto from his car he reluctantly agreed and waited for his charge in the car.

Naruto stood up and gave one last longing look to the two gravestones. "He may look scary and he may be a little rough around the edges but ... I love him and I can't help that. I know he doesn't love me but maybe something will work out to where he at least will stay with me for a long time."

The blonde gave a sad smile and made his way back to Kakashi's car. After the cemetery visit the bodyguard took his charge to his favorite restaurant and took him to see a movie he had been dying to see.

The whole time wile they were driving Naruto was slightly apprehensive and unrelaxed due to what happened one his birthday when he was four. Soon on the way home he finally relaxed and when they entered the driveway he fully relaxed. Happy that this time when he was having fun on his birthday it wasn't ruined by some kind of accident.

Kakashi held the door open for his charge and he had been smiling the whole time on the way home. He had had a fun night with Naruto and he couldn't wait to see the blonde's face in a few minutes.

"Naruto will you please sit on the couch while I get something please." Kakashi asked.

The blonde looked at his bodyguard with a questioning gaze but soon sat down and waited for what was happening.

Kakashi then came out of the closet with his hands behind his back. Naruto could see the smile on his face and he gave him a confused look. He had no idea what was going on.

The bodyguard then took out a white box from behind his back and gave it to his charge. "I hope you like it."

Naruto opened then box and his mouth dropped open. What he saw took his breath away in every sense he could think of. In fact, in this moment the blonde couldn't think.

In the box was the necklace that he had spotted in the market. The price had been way too expensive and he thought he would never see the necklace again in his life.

The blonde set the box down and ran over to his bodyguard and threw his arms around his neck and a tight hug. Kakashi could feel his shirt becoming wet with tears and he was becoming a little worried. "Naruto are you ok?"

The blonde could only pull back so he was face to face with the silver haired man and smile. "Of course I am Kashi. This was the best birthday ever and it was all thanks to you. Will you help me with the necklace please?"

"Naruto of course I will." Kakashi walked over and picked the necklace out of the box and clasped in around his charge's tan beautiful neck.

"Come on it's late you need rest." Kakashi took Naruto's hand and walked up the stairs hand in hand.

Once in the room Naruto looked at his bodyguard with a questioning gaze. Kakashi simply had his charge lay down on his bed and he climbed in behind him like he had done the other night.

Naruto was content with how everything happened tonight. Even if he couldn't have Kakashi as a lover, a boyfriend, he was still happy to just have him in his life.


	8. An Old Friend, A New Feeling

I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing and favoriting. I know it is taking me a lot longer to update but like I said before with school it is hard for me to have time to write during the week days. Anyway I hope you guys like chapter eight and keep reviewing. It is greatly appreciated.

**An Old Friend, A New Feeling**

Days passed and Naruto and his bodyguard were getting closer, he could feel it. The blonde was happy but depressed at the same time. His bodyguard was now sleeping with him, comforting him every night, keeping him safe. The blonde was happy his bodyguard didn't leave his side and kept him warm at night now.

On the other hand, the blonde's mind kept telling him that Kakashi only thought he was his charge. His mind wouldn't let him think that he could possibly be happy. Kakashi was a hot person and he could have anyone he wanted. Even though his face was covered it still gave him an air of mystery that brought anyone to him. His body was amazing so why would he even think about Naruto.

Sighing Naruto turned in bed and laid on his back. His heart wanted the man laying next to him. His brain wouldn't let him think that though.

Turning his head to look at said man he smiled sadly. Turning on his side so he was face to face with his protector he let out another sigh. A tan hand came up gently and placed a soft hand on the silver haired man's cheek and ran a thumb over the edge of the piece of cloth covering the beautiful man's face.

"Why did you have to come into my life and mess everything up? I am so confused when I am around you." Closing his eyes Naruto dropped his hand and laid his head back down on his pillow.

Soon bright blue eyes shot open and were caught in mismatched eyes. He broke his gaze away from them and looked down. Kakashi was holding his hand fingers entwined tight between his and he held Naruto's hand to his chest.

"Naruto." Kakashi whispered barley audible. "I'm sorry I make you so confused. I never meant to affect you so much." Smiling the bodyguard let go of his charge's hand and cupped a scarred cheek. "Could you possible tell me what it is about me that confuses you?"

The blonde's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't talk. His bodyguard was so close to him and he didn't think he was awake. If he would have known then he wouldn't have said those things out loud. "I... You... Your eyes distract me..."

"Really? Anything else?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask. He was trying to get his blonde to talk to him more. They were getting closer but he still felt like the blonde was guarding himself from the silver haired man.

"Umm ... i'm confused to why you were that mask." Naruto was very confused why his bodyguard was acting the way he was. In addition, he usually always got up before the blonde. Today for some reason it felt different he just couldn't place a finger on it.

The silver haired man was now smiling behind said mask. He was tired of keeping away from his charge, his blonde. He could see how the blonde was torn and honestly it hurt the bodyguard. It was now time to make Naruto see that he wasn't just a job like he thought.

"What do you think would happen if I did this?" Kakashi brought his hand up and slide a finger under he edge of the mask. He slowly pulled the mask down revealing the soft, smooth, beautiful face.

Naruto was speechless. He watched his bodyguard pull down his mask. He just thought it was some kind of sick joke and he was going to pull it back up. Instead, the silver haired man unrevealed his full face.

Not a sound was heard from either one of the men. Kakashi held his breath waiting to see what his charge would do. Naruto held his because he was more than a little confused and very surprised why his bodyguard would show him his face.

Speaking of face, Kakashi's was beautiful. His jaw line was strong every time he clenched his mouth a person could easily see it. He had high cheeks bones that even through the mask a person could see. Taking in his full features Naruto could only say they were well defined and he was gorgeous.

Blue eyes darted around looking and taking in the different features of the silver haired man. Then he noticed pale lips. They were thin but they fit almost perfectly with his face. The blonde was watching everything his bodyguard was doing and then pale lips started to move closer to his.

The blonde was frozen. He couldn't think of anything to do. Simply put, his brain shut down. He had wanted to kiss his bodyguard since the first time he had set eyes on him. Now it was finally happening and he couldn't move.

Naruto felt Kakashi snake a hand around to the back of his head and card his fingers through the sunny blonde spikes. He felt his head being pushed toward the silver haired man and he didn't resist.

Soon pale lips met vibrant pink in a soft gentle kiss. Blue eyes were stunned open looking at his protector. Kakashi's eyes were closed and he was waiting for his charge to respond.

At first Kakashi thought that he had read Naruto wrong and the blonde had gotten over his crush on him. He pulled away after the blonde didn't respond. Sighing he took his fingers from blonde hair and hooked his finger around the edge of his mask.

"Naruto... I don't know what to say other than I am sorry. I guess I read your emotions wrong. I understand why because I haven't been clear about my feelings for you." The silver haired man started to pull up his mask but a tan hand quickly grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

Blue eyes locked on mismatched ones. "No ... please don't say that. Please don't leave. You didn't read my feelings wrong I do like you. Kakashi ... you just caught me off guard. Please can we try it again?" The blonde's face lit up in a bright smile trying to calm his bodyguard.

Smirking Kakashi again leaned forward and stole Naruto's lips with his in a soft kiss. Nothing major happened but the two men still felt themselves being lost in each other. Only the two existed in that moment.

Suddenly, the silver haired man heard a knocking at the door ending their kiss. Looking at the clock Kakashi tried to take in the current information to see if Naruto's life would be in danger.

Before the older man could object to anything his blonde was already up and pulling some sweats and a t-shirt on. In no time flat he was out of the bedroom door to go see who was knocking at this time in the morning.

Sighing Kakashi pulled his mask up and pulled his clothes on. Even though that kiss was just that, a kiss, his heart was still beating faster than normal. When he thought he had read his blonde's emotions wrong his heart had stopped. He thought he had made a big mistake. That he had lost the blonde's trust. Since his charge didn't have very much trust to hand out he thought he had completely messed everything up.

Instead, he had gotten what he wanted. Naruto was completely his now. He wasn't letting the blonde go now. It didn't matter if he was or wasn't his bodyguard he is falling for the blonde and he doesn't want to lose his second chance at happiness that not many people get.

Smiling to himself he walked out of the bedroom and stopped at what he saw. His blonde was hugging a man he had never witnessed with the blonde before. Kakashi had been around for a while now and this strange man had never come up once in conversation or even in person.

Kakashi's smiled faded and he had a scowl on his pale face. That was his Naruto and someone else was hugging him. The two men might not have made their relationship official but that didn't mean that it wasn't going to happen. Naruto was his and no one else's.

Thinking to himself the silver haired man caught himself and his thoughts. His scowl disappeared and now he held a surprised look. Was he really that possessive about Naruto? Surely the blonde had an explanation to why he was hugging this man in front of him.

Taking a breath he finally calmed his thoughts down. He didn't need Naruto to see his jealousy ... not yet anyway.

Walking up to the stranger and his blonde Kakashi took in the features of the stranger. He had hair that had a boarder line color between blue and black. At first glance someone would say it was black but in the right light it gave off a blue highlight. His clothes were on the dark side. He wore a regular black t-shirt and tight black skinny jeans. If anyone were to study the raven haired man then they would know what ... assets the man held. He wore a pair of converse like his blonde wore. His face was pale similar to, but much more, than Kakashi. His eyes seemed to be bottomless. No matter how hard the older man looked into the stranger's eyes they seemed to be never ending.

Then, he heard his blonde laugh. A laugh that he hadn't heard in a long time, if ever. His heart clenched. Why hadn't Kakashi heard this beautiful laugh? Why had Naruto held this beautiful sound hostage in his body?

Kakashi looked up and Naruto and the stranger were watching him with curious looks on their faces. "What?" The silver haired man asked when he noticed they seemed to be waiting for him to respond to something.

A frustrated grunt left his blonde's lips. He turned to look at the stranger. "He does this all the time ... I don't know why." Turning back to Kakashi the older man saw a twinge of annoyance flash through his charge's blue eyes. "I said this is Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade and Jiraiya adopted him a few years before I came along to live with them."

As Naruto finished his sentence panic ran through the silver haired man's mind. If his blonde already knew the stranger ... no Sasuke was it? Then that might mean he is here to take back what belonged to him. Holding his breath Kakashi made a silent vow to himself. Naruto is mine and nothing is going to change that ... not even another person.

The silver haired man noticed that the two men standing in front of him were waiting for his answer. "Oh... Well, it is nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha I am Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's bodyguard." Kakashi finished with a slight possessive tone to finish his sentence.

Sasuke gave Naruto a questioning look. "Bodyguard? Since when?"

The blonde brought his hand to the back of his head making his classic nervous gesture. "Ha... Grandma Tsunade thought I needed a bodyguard since she is mayor. She is being her over protective self. You know how that is."

Smirking Sasuke shook his head to agree with the blonde standing in front of him. The raven haired man looked at his friend's bodyguard. He noticed that Kakashi was off in another world right now thinking. Even though he was thinking he could see the possessiveness in the mismatched eyes. The raven knew exactly who he felt that strong emotion for.

Keeping the smirk on his face he thought he might as well test the bodyguard to see just how much of his heart belonged to Naruto. In addition, he needed some fun after working for so long. The blonde being as naive as he was wouldn't even notice that the raven was pushing the silver haired man's buttons.

Sasuke snickered to himself also catching Naruto's questioning look. The raven simply shook his head signaling for the blonde not to worry about it.

Smiling again Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and pulled him to his bedroom. The raven internally laughed. Pissing the bodyguard off was going to be easier than he thought if Naruto kept acting like this.

When Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand it brought the silver haired man out of his trance. His eyes lit with jealousy as he watched the stupid smirk on the Uchiha's face. Why was Kakashi feeling jealousy toward his blonde? The two men were just friends and there was nothing to worry about ... right?

Following Naruto and his friend up to the bedroom the bodyguard was again lost in thought. By now the bodyguard was used to sitting or laying on Naruto's bed so he sat down unconsciously. The problem occurred that there wasn't enough room for the three of them.

Naruto looked at his bodyguard. "Kakashi will you please sit on your bed so Sasuke can sit next to me." The blonde smiled not knowing that his request hurt the silver haired man.

Sighing the bodyguard stood and laid on his old bed. Reluctantly he pulled out a magazine and started to read. As long as Naruto was in the same room then it was fine to not look at him.

Quickly he glanced at the pair. What he saw sent fire through his body at the same time feeling his heart sink. The raven was leaning against the wall with his legs outstretched. His blonde was laying his head on his lap looking up at him talking like they have been in that position many times before. Sasuke was watching the bodyguard smirking at his reaction.

This was definitely going to be fun for the raven.

Hours passed, Kakashi had gotten bored of his magazine and he closed his eyes but made sure to not sleep. He didn't get anything good out of doing that though. All he heard from the two were stories about the old days. Sasuke would ask about how he was doing and in turn, Naruto would ask about how the raven's work was going.

The silver haired man couldn't take it anymore. Not bothering to look at the pair he got up left the room with a muttered "I'm going to make dinner."

Naruto not even noticing the mood his bodyguard was in didn't think twice about why Kakashi had left the room. The thought that the silver haired man hadn't left him alone since he came those long months ago didn't trigger anything in his brain either.

Sasuke on the other hand had been studying the older man while talking with his friend. He had noticed the look in his eyes when he saw the position the friends were in. Instead of just jealousy he saw sadness in those mismatched eyes. That confused the raven since he didn't know the silver haired man's past. He had noticed that Naruto's bodyguard wasn't sleeping since no one could possibly sleep with that much tension in every muscle of the body. When the man left he also noticed the man didn't even bother to look at the two laying on Naruto's bed.

After another half an hour Kakashi yelled up the stairs getting the pairs attention. "You guys dinner is ready. Wash up and come down and eat. Then, you guys can reminisce some more."

At the older man's words Naruto shot up as his stomach let out a loud growl. Again he grabbed Sasuke's hand to drag him out of and down the hall to the bathroom. "Come on Sasuke I am starving."

The two washed up and went downstairs. The bodyguard had made different types of sushi. Naruto stopped and looked at everything his protector had made. Kakashi's favorite food was sushi and he only ate it when he was with Naruto and that was even on some type of specific or special occasion.

The blonde looked around the kitchen and noticed that his bodyguard wasn't anywhere to be found. Naruto furrowed his brow turning around as he heard the downstairs bathroom door open.

Kakashi stepped out of the bathroom catching curious and confused blue eyes with his own. He figured that the two would be happy with sushi. Granted him and his blonde only had sushi. He thought the two would want some more alone time so he made just enough for Naruto and his friend purposely leaving himself out of the loop. He couldn't stand seeing his blonde all over the raven anyway.

Sighing he broke the gaze his charge and him were sharing and started to go upstairs to the bedroom. Halfway up the stairs a voice caught his attention.

"Kakashi, don't you want to eat with us? I know how much you love sushi."

Not bothering to look at his charge the silver haired man started back up the stairs. "No Naruto just eat with Uchiha ... i'm not hungry."

At his bodyguard's words Naruto was even more confused than he was before. Kakashi never ever skipped a meal. Why was he skipping one now especially when it was sushi?

The blonde's brain hurt from thinking so hard trying to figure out his bodyguard. When Sasuke touched his shoulder Naruto jumped at being pulled out of his thoughts. Not thinking about it anymore right now he ate with his friend and continued the conversation that they were having upstairs before dinner.

Once the silver haired man closed the door he leaned against it. Naruto was either oblivious with emotions or he really didn't care if he was hurting his bodyguard. He hoped it was the earlier than the later. He didn't know how much his already fragile heart could take if Naruto could kiss him then go to a friend and throw him aside.

Sighing Kakashi involuntarily went to lay on his charge's bed. Instead, he caught himself and moved to his old bed. Right now his blonde wouldn't want him sleeping with him. Not with his friend over. Sasuke will probably end up sleeping with Naruto anyway.

Thinking about it Kakashi didn't even know how long the raven was planning on to stay. He didn't know if he planned to leave now since it looked like him and Naruto were again becoming close. If Sasuke came back for good then there would be no point for Kakashi to stay with his blonde, his charge.

If the raven stayed and again held Naruto's heart in his own then there was no way Kakashi would be able to have his blonde completely. Thinking more about his silent vow the more it seemed it wouldn't happen.

Looking up at the ceiling laying his arm across his eyes. How could this happen? How could he let his guard down?

Tomorrow he will talk to Sasuke alone and see if he planned to stay. If he was then he would talk to Tsunade and resign from his job to protect Naruto. Since nothing happened to him when it was just his blonde and the raven before there was no reason for the silver haired man now.

Slowly he slipped into a land full of nightmares. Complete with four different people. His Naruto, the blonde's friend Sasuke, the lost Iruka, and a very confused and hurt Kakashi.

The bodyguard finally found his feelings for Naruto. It may have been too late. If he needed to then he would let his blonde go to his friend if that is what he wanted because ... to put it simply ... he loved Naruto.

Sasuke was finally getting tired and he could tell that Naruto was too. Yawning the raven stood up and looked at Naruto. He had noticed the blonde kept looking up to his bedroom door through out the conversation. He was obviously concerned about his bodyguard and there was something between them. Anyone could see the connection they had.

Smiling he stretched and started up the stairs Naruto trailing behind him. "Naruto the guest room hasn't moved right?"

Naruto looked at his friend. "Uh yeah but you aren't going to sleep in your old room?"

Smirking he walked to the guest room. "No, you have your bodyguard in there with you remember? I will see you in the morning."

"Oh ok ... night Sasuke." Naruto turned and opened the door to his bedroom and closed it behind him.

Looking around Naruto expected to see silver hair sticking out from under his covers on his bed. What he didn't expect was seeing Kakashi laying in his own bed. Watching the silver haired man he knew that he was already asleep.

The blonde was used to having a warm body laying behind him with a protective arm around his chest while holding his hand. Now he had to sleep without the warmth again. It wasn't like Naruto could climb in bed with his bodyguard because his bed was way too small. He was surprised the older man thought it was comfortable since he could hardly fit into it by himself.

With a huff Naruto changed and laid in his cold bed. After about half an hour of rolling around trying to get comfortable and used to sleeping alone he finally dozed off.

Tomorrow he was going to see what was up with his bodyguard for sure. He had been acting strange all day and he didn't like it.

Little did Naruto know that depending on what Sasuke said would be whether he had a bodyguard anymore. It would depend on Sasuke whether Kakashi would be his and Naruto would be Kakashi's.


	9. Missing Bodyguard

Hey guys! I know I just updated yesterday but I ended up staying home today. Since I have nothing to do other than play around on my laptop I decided to write another chapter. There have been a couple people who have been reviewing on every chapter and I just wanted to say thanks so much. Anyway your questions will be answered soon enough just hang in there.

**Missing Bodyguard**

When Naruto awoke he was now used to feeling a strong body next time. The warmth of someone he loved protecting him. Just that little contact would bring a smile to his face.

Now he didn't get to feel that warmth. He woke but didn't bother to open his eyes. He tried to remember the events of last night and tried to remember why his bodyguard wasn't laying with him.

Then, it struck him. Sasuke had come to visit and Kakashi had thought he would sleep with his friend instead of him. The raven didn't sleep with him but before he could say anything to his bodyguard it was too late. The silver haired man was already sleeping.

Debating on whether he should get up or if he wanted to lay in bed longer Naruto opened his eyes. Looking around he didn't spot his bodyguard. Not thinking anything of it since Kakashi usually got up before him he closed his eyes for a few more minutes.

Kakashi was downstairs drinking his usual coffee, black. After the restless night he had he needed something to deal with the day a head. He was hoping the raven would wake up before his blonde because he was planning to get his answer today.

Luckily, the silver haired man heard the raven's bedroom door open and go into the bathroom. To Kakashi this was good because he knew even if Naruto was awake he liked to sleep in for longer whether he slept or not. Surprisingly the blonde was quite lazy given how eccentric he was at school and around other people.

In these past months Kakashi had been getting to know his blonde. He noticed what made him mad, sad, happy, and everything in between. Sometimes the blonde would be talking and remember something and all of a sudden his mood would change.

Those beautiful blue eyes were a god send but at the same time a curse. People say that eyes are the windows to the soul and for Naruto that was beyond true. While the bodyguard studied his charge he made sure to pay extra attention to the blue orbs.

When the blonde was mad fire would shoot through his eyes and they would brighten slightly. It was like the madder he got the brighter his eyes were and the more menacing they seemed. It was a good thing this didn't happen very often and Kakashi had never had the wrath forced on him.

Happiness shown different in the orbs. The blonde was always happy but they would get brighter than the closest star when something really made him happy. No matter how many times the silver haired man would be around him when he was happy his breath would always catch in his throat at the gorgeousness of Naruto's eyes.

When he was sad it was painfully obvious. The blonde's eyebrows would furrow like he was thinking. If anyone would glance at him then they would think he was doing just that, thinking. To Kakashi's trained eyes he knew that wasn't the case. Naruto's eyes would dull and the vibrant eccentricity would leave. It was like Naruto's eyes would die if something horrible happened to him.

Thankfully, the silver haired man had never witnessed this act of horrible sadness from his blonde. He had seen the blonde sad but nothing painful enough that it hurt Kakashi too. He hoped he would never get a chance to see Naruto like that. Time could only tell though.

Kakashi who was still thinking and admiring his blonde in his own head jumped at a hand on is shoulder. At first he thought it was the center of his affections. Instead, it was just his raven haired friend.

The silver haired man turned to look at the raven and met bottomless black orbs. He didn't know why the man was so close to him so he waited for him to speak.

"Naruto was right. You do zone out a lot. It is surprising that you are a bodyguard. " Sasuke smirked when the older man went rigid at his words. "Don't worry I trust you to take care of N ... my blonde." The raven's smirk grew even more in size. It was so easy to push the bodyguard's buttons when it came to Naruto.

At first Kakashi was pissed off at the raven. The thought finally hit him. If Sasuke called him his blonde did that mean he was staying?

Sighing defeated mismatched eyes pulled away from black ones. "What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke obviously saw right through the silver haired man. He didn't know what he was thinking though. He decided to push the man but he didn't know that all Kakashi needed was a tiny push to finally decide.

"You know exactly what I want Hatake." What Sasuke wanted was his little brother to be happy and he knew that the man in front of him could make him happy.

"I see ... tell Naruto I went to talk to Tsunade." Setting his now empty cup in the sink he grabbed his keys and started to exit the house. "I am leaving him in your care. Do not hurt him or let anyone else hurt him." The door then closed.

Sasuke thought about the words that had just been said. They sounded like a goodbye. Slight panic filled the Uchiha but being an Uchiha he hid it. The bodyguard wasn't going to leave. There was nothing to worry about.

The raven decided to go and grab his bag of clothes. He had only planned to stay one night and he would leave after him and Naruto had a day to themselves. He wanted to asses the situation between the two men anyway.

After Sasuke had put his stuff on the couch he heard Naruto's bedroom door open. The blonde followed the routine he himself did every morning. He didn't talk to anyone before he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

After about 20 minutes the blonde finally emerged from the bathroom. Hair still damp from the shower. He wore comfortable clothes but they would still be fine for where they would be going.

Naruto assed the room and only saw his friend. Finding the raven the blonde sat at the island in the kitchen. "Have you talked to Kakashi this morning?"

Sasuke decided whether he should lie to the blonde or not. "Yeah, I talked to him for a few minutes. He said he needed to go talk to Tsunade."

The blonde furrowed his brow trying to think of why his bodyguard would need to talk to the blonde woman. Watching Sasuke he didn't look like that him and the silver haired man had gotten into a fight.

It was also surprising that the bodyguard had left him. He had never left his side since they first met. Now he easily left with only Sasuke around. It wasn't like Naruto didn't trust his best friend he was just getting worried about the older man.

Giving up on his thinking process since he was just going in circles the blonde noticed the duffle bag. "Are you leaving right now?"

"I am leaving today just not right now. I figured that we could go out someplace today. Then, when we get back I will be leaving."

"Oh. Ok" Naruto smiled. He hadn't hung out with his friend in a long time. It felt good to finally have a couple days with just the two of them.

Sasuke sat next to his friend on at the island. They reenacted what they did yesterday while they ate breakfast. Sasuke had the idea to go and walk around the city for a while.

Naruto thought about it. He wanted to be back when his bodyguard got back because he wanted to ask him why he was acting so strange. But, he didn't know when the older man was going to be getting back. He wanted to hang out with Sasuke before he had to leave.

Smiling Naruto decided to give in. "Ok Sasuke. We can't get back too late though I need to talk to Kashi."

The raven raised his eyebrow and smirked at the nickname given to the big strong bodyguard. "Kashi?"

Not realizing he even used the nickname he calls Kakashi in private Naruto brought his hand to the back of his head. "Uh yeah I called him that once and it kind of stuck."

"Whatever. Come on lets go." Sasuke started out the door with a trailing Naruto behind him.

Tsunade was sitting in her office signing papers and doing other work. Lately she had been wondering about Naruto and Kakashi. One night a week or so ago she checked in on them late.

Kakashi was laying in Naruto's bed. The older man held her son close to him. He was definitely doing his job along with fulfilling the wish of Naruto's actual parents.

Smiling to herself her mind started to wonder. The blonde had had a hard life. His parents were taken from him and he had that horrible scar to keep reminding him. Sasuke his best friend had left him to go pursue is dreams. After the raven left she had to have someone watch over Naruto.

When she found Kakashi she was more than happy to hire him. She had heard about his past from one of the silver haired man's friends she talked to. When she heard she figured that Kakashi would make a great bodyguard and hopefully make Naruto happy. In the end they both deserved to be happy.

Lost in thought the blonde woman heard a door slam open. The silver haired man entered pissed off and a scrambling secretary tried to explain. "I am sorry ma'am. I tried to tell him he couldn't enter without a meeting. He just walked past my desk and barged in."

Cutting her off Kakashi locked eyes with the mayor. "Tsunade I need to talk to you."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice she understood why he ignored her secretary. "Don't worry I'm not busy right now. He can enter but thank you for your concern."

The secretary left after a bow and closed the door behind her with a quiet click.

Tsunade sat with her elbows on her desk and her hands intertwined in front of her face. "So ... Kakashi why are you here and not with Naruto?"

The silver haired man took a seat in front of the blonde woman. "That is why I am here. I don't know if you know this or not but Sasuke Uchiha came back to your house yesterday."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow surprised. "No, I didn't but that is good to know. Do you know if he is planning to stay or is he here for just a visit?"

Sighing Kakashi stopped looking at the woman. He didn't want to leave the blonde but he didn't need to stick around. He couldn't stay with Naruto if the blonde was just going to throw him aside after the raven came back. "If I am correct with my assumption it looks like he is planning to stay for good."

When she heard what Kakashi was getting at she understood but still made him say it. "What are you getting at Hatake?"

The silver haired man sighed. He hated leaving a job before he was told he was done. "I am saying I should resign from the job. I am no longer needed. Naruto was safe when Sasuke was here before. Now that he is back I no longer think my expertise is necessary."

"Are you sure you want to do this Hatake? Naruto created an attachment with you. If you leave you run the risk of breaking his heart and ruining his trust in you."

"Ma'am with all due respect. I honestly don't think Naruto will care one bit. His friend is back again and he probably doesn't even know I'm gone right now."

"Kakashi." Tsunade locked eyes with the silver haired man once again trying to read his emotions. "You love my son don't you?"

Kakashi's eyes went dead. He really needed to work on hiding his emotions better. He couldn't let Tsunade, his employer, see that he loved his charge. He avoided the question trying to not make a fuss. "I will have my things packed and I will be gone before the night is here."

Tsunade watched as the bodyguard stood up to leave. "Kakashi you know you don't have to leave. You can stay in his life."

He simply didn't answer her. All he wanted was for this job to be finally done. The only time when a job is officially done is when he is moved out of the house.

The blonde woman's eyes followed the retreating back of her son's bodyguard. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke didn't have feelings for each other. Why was the bodyguard acting like they did like each other? She needed to get to the bottom of this before it was too late.

Sadly, she still had work to do. Solving this problem will have to wait a few more hours. Hopefully, everything doesn't go to hell between now and then.

Back at the house Kakashi was throwing his clothes in a duffle bag he thought he wouldn't be using for a while. He didn't want to leave his blonde. No matter how he thought about it he just couldn't stay.

Taking a moment the silver haired man looked around the room. Thoughts came back to the first time something happened. The blonde had ran away. Naruto sent panic through the bodyguard but in the end everything turned out fine. Stories were shared in this room. Yelling between the two. Kakashi would get upset when Naruto threw his clothes all over the place. In turn, Naruto would get frustrated because Kakashi would be mad at him.

Then, they stared sharing Naruto's bed. Those nights were the best he had had in a long time. The last time he had shared a bed with someone was when Iruka was alive. He finally had someone to share the bed with again. He never complained about the blonde's snoring or his strange sleeping positions. As long as he was able to hold the blonde he was happy.

Now he couldn't feel that again. When he got back to his old apartment he was going to be alone again. There wouldn't be a blonde mop of hair in front of his face. He wouldn't open his eyes and see two big blue orbs staring and studying him. Nothing that he loved about his blonde will be in that cold empty apartment.

Taking one last look around the room he exited for the last time. He slowly walked down the stairs hoping that his blonde would bound threw, kiss him, beg him not to leave, and tell him that he loved him.

When he got to the door there was no blonde and there was no shining vibrant smile. Taking one last look around the house he opened the door and closed it behind him. He made sure to lock it since he knew his blonde had the key.

Kakashi walked to his car and threw his stuff in the back seat. He flipped open his phone as he climbed into the driver's seat to check if he had any messages. As expected he didn't have any. Making sure Naruto couldn't call him he shut off his phone since he didn't need it anyway. The only person who might call him would be the blonde and he didn't feel like talking to the younger man right now ... if ever.

He started his car and pulled out of the driveway. He was trying to slow down his movements to try to buy time. He wanted as much time as he could make to see if his blonde would make it to the house to stop him. As he drove away this didn't happen and now he was completely out of the blonde's life.

Hours later as the sun started to go down Sasuke and Naruto made it home. They had been walking around all day and on the way home Naruto could feel the affects of the day in his feet. He was relieved that in a couple more steps he would be in the house and he would be able to talk to his bodyguard.

The blonde walked up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. After trying to push it open he finally figured out what was wrong with it ... the door was locked. None of the family ever locked the door unless they were leaving for a long time with no one else being home.

When Sasuke and him had left they had left the door unlocked. Thinking about the situation he couldn't come up with a reason why the door would be locked.

Then, it hit him. Kakashi wasn't with him so he must have come back while the pair was out wandering around. Before he unlocked the door the blonde took off and ran to their driveway where Kakashi parked his car ... it was gone.

Naruto felt panic well inside of him. Kakashi's car was gone and the silver haired man never left anywhere without the blonde. Running back to the door he quickly unlocked it and ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Once in the room Naruto noticed the only clothes there were his. It was like Kakashi didn't even exist. The second bed was gone, there wasn't any other bedding other than his, and the only clothes spread around were his vibrant colored ones.

Now the blonde was in full panic mode. He had no idea where his bodyguard was. He shoved his hand in his pocket digging around to find his phone as he jogged down the stairs. He quickly clicked buttons trying to find the number for his bodyguard.

As Naruto panicked and held the phone to his ear Sasuke was assessing the situation. Nothing was disturbed so nothing bad had happened to the bodyguard. Sasuke was also sure that he silver haired man could protect himself in that kind of situation.

Then it hit him and his eyes went wide. He had been testing Kakashi and he made it seem like he was staying. The bodyguard must have thought he wasn't needed anymore and so he left. That explains the strange mood and the even stranger goodbye. It explained why he said he had to go speak with Tsunade.

Since the blonde woman was the one to hire him he had to go talk to her to quite. The raven watched his friend as he redialed the number over and over and every time he got the voicemail of the older man.

"Shit." Was the only thing that left the raven's mouth when he understood what had happened. The blonde was panicking more than he thought he would since he couldn't find or get a hold of the older man.

Naruto then changed the number he was calling and dialed his step mother.

She answered with and exasperated "what" forgetting about the bodyguard situation.

"Tsunade!" Naruto practically yelled into the phone panicking. "Kakashi is gone! All his stuff is out of my room and there is no signs that someone else lived in my room! His car is even gone from the driveway!"

Naruto heard the woman sigh over the phone and she tried to calm her son down. "I know Naruto. He left earlier today."

At Tsunade's words Naruto's heart was ripped out of his chest and the phone dropped from his hand hitting the floor with a thud. Kakashi was gone. There wasn't anymore Kakashi. No more silver haired bodyguard to protect him and ... love him.


	10. Flashbacks and Memories

I haven't had much time to myself this week. I have been working on different things for school. I am still trying to stick to my updating at least once in a weekend. I really wish I had more time to write these fanfics but I have other things to write for different classes. Anyway thanks for staying and reading so here is chapter 10.

**Flashbacks and Memories**

Weeks had passed since Naruto had gotten the news of his bodyguard leaving. Every time the blonde thought about the silver haired man he always wanted to call him his bodyguard. Since Kakashi had left he no longer held the title. To Naruto he was still his bodyguard though.

The blonde had been in his room for most of the week. The normally eccentric happy-go-lucky blonde wasn't his normal self. When school came around he forced himself to go, with help from Tsunade. Even when he got there he never talked to anyone for anything.

When he got home he would got straight up to his room. Neither Tsunade or Jiraiya knew what the blonde would do in there alone. They had their suspicions though that were similar to crying for the most part. Whenever Naruto came out there was no sign something had happened or that he was crying.

The blonde had completely blocked himself off from anyone and everyone. Tsunade kept having flash backs to when she had first tried to explain what had happened.

-Flashback-

Naruto heard the woman sigh over the phone and she tried to calm her son down. "I know Naruto. He left earlier today."

At Tsunade's words Naruto's heart was ripped out of his chest and the phone dropped from his hand hitting the floor with a thud. Kakashi was gone. There wasn't anymore Kakashi. No more silver haired bodyguard to protect him and ... love him.

Quickly Naruto brought himself back from his thoughts and grabbed his phone from the floor. "What do you mean he is gone? He can't leave me yet!"

There was silence over the phone for a few minutes. It was like Tsunade was trying to find the right words so her blonde wouldn't be pissed off more. "Naruto ... he came to my office earlier this morning. You were probably with Sasuke somewhere. Anyway he said that you didn't need his expertise as a bodyguard anymore."

The blonde was dumbfounded. He couldn't think of a reason why Kakashi would think he didn't need him anymore. "Tsunade why would Kakashi think that? Nothing had changed so why would he want to leave all of a sudden?"

Naruto heard another sign come through the phone. " He said that since Sasuke was back in your life then he didn't need to be around anymore. Apparently he thought that Sasuke was back to stay and since he protected you when you guys were younger he could do it now."

After the blonde woman told Naruto why his bodyguard had left he knew that he wasn't coming back. The blonde dropped to his knees and dropped his hands to the floor. He finally figured out that he loved Kakashi. He had finally figured out that he wanted to be with the silver haired man forever. Now the man was gone and there wasn't anyway he could get a hold of him.

After hanging up the phone he told Sasuke what happened and all the raven could do was help the blonde to his room and apologize repeatedly. Sasuke felt guilty for what he did. Maybe, if he wouldn't have tested the bodyguard then he might still be here. He didn't know what to do. All he could think of was to go and try to find the silver haired man for his friend.

Finally deciding what to do the raven left on schedule but instead he went to find the silver haired man that he made run away for his best friend. Sasuke didn't know if he would be ale to find him since he apparently didn't want to be found. No matter what he was going to find Kakashi.

That night Naruto stopped talking. He could only think about his silver haired protector. After Sasuke left his room he broke down. The blonde couldn't handle it anymore he had been holding in his emotions. He didn't want to cry in front of his friend and he didn't want to cry over the phone with Tsunade.

Once he was alone he finally was able to cry and let his feelings out. The blonde finally knew why the bodyguard left but he didn't want him to. Whether Sasuke was staying or not he would have wanted him to stay ... as his boyfriend. Now he couldn't help but think it wasn't going to happen.

Naruto turned over in his bed. He laid on his side looking at his phone that was laying closed on his pillow. He wanted his phone to light up and the name Kakashi to blink on the screen. He wanted to hear the deep voice of the other male.

Sighing he grabbed his phone. Opening it slowly he went to his recent calls and found the bodyguard's number. Taking a few minutes to decide whether he should try to get a hold of his silver haired man. He clicked send and held the phone to his ear. His heart was pounding because he didn't know what to say if the man answered. The thing he knew he did want was the male to come back to him and stay with him forever.

The phone rang once and then instead of going straight to voicemail the woman over the phone said that the number had been disconnected.

The blonde's heart dropped into his stomach. He didn't know where the man lived and now he completely disconnected his phone. Naruto now had officially no way of getting a hold of Kakashi.

Tears again started to fall as he lost all hope. Setting his phone next to him on the pillow again he closed his eyes as tears leaked out from under his eyelids.

That night the blonde cried himself to sleep for the first time since his parents died.

-End Flashback-

Tsunade opened her eyes and thought she should go to the house to check up on Naruto. She still had to go to work but she tried to be at the blonde's side as much as she could. Of course, that wasn't as often as she would had hoped but she thought Naruto would be happy with whatever she could provide.

She knew that Naruto had been going out to try to find the silver haired man when he wasn't at school or "locked" in his room. She didn't like it but he would sneak out and try to find him when he thought herself or Jiraiya wouldn't find out.

Tsunade didn't have the heart to tell him no or to stop. She knew Naruto would grow attached to the man but she hoped everything would turn out differently. Now she had to sit back and watch everything plan out. Hopefully, everything would go the way she wanted it.

Again Naruto sat up in his room. He hadn't been out looking for Kakashi yet today. He had called the male's phone again to see if the number was connected. After weeks of trying Naruto wasn't expecting to have Kakashi answer. He just couldn't sit in his room day after day without trying to do something.

Rolling over on his bed he looked up at his ceiling. He put his hands behind his head and looked up into white. He remembered laying like this when Kakashi was still around. He would blink his eyes open to wake himself up but he would always feel a warmth coming from his side. The first few nights the bodyguard started to sleep with him it took Naruto a while to get used to the feeling. Luckily, it didn't take long to warm up to the feeling of waking up to someone else being in his bed.

Now he couldn't get used to waking up alone. He was so used to having an arm wrapped around his stomach or waste. He was used to feeling a strong chest holding him close and protecting him. He couldn't get used to sleeping alone now. No matter what he did he needed to have that warmth back in his bed.

With new found determination the blonde threw himself up and ran to his bedroom door grabbing his coat. It was getting colder out and soon it would start to snow.

Running down the stairs Naruto threw on his shoes and ran out in the cold. He looked everywhere he could think of but it didn't hurt to look in those places again. Over the weeks of looking he had looked everywhere.

Now he had a system of looking. Everyday starting with Monday he would look in a certain spot. With every new day he would look in a new spot that was assigned to that day. The number of spots in a week he would look would be seven. As another Monday rolled around so would the spot he started with in the beginning of the week.

He knew Kakashi loved him or else the silver haired man wouldn't have kissed him. Since he initiated it and then felt foolish after the blonde didn't respond. He knew in the bottom of his heart he needed to find the silver haired man.

Deep in his stomach he felt like something bad was going to happen anyway. He couldn't put his finger on it but he just knew that if he didn't find his male then he might not ever have him.

Walking down the sidewalk the blonde brought himself to the first place Kakashi and him went, the park. Before that he had stayed in the house with the silver haired man.

Walking down a paved path he came to the bench they sat at. The football they found was no longer sitting in the grass. The kid that lost it probably came back a few days later to claim it again.

Sighing Naruto sat down on the bench in the same spot he had a while ago. He watched kids run around the park with their hats and mittens. Their coats zipped up meeting a fuzzy scarf that surrounded their neck.

Looking around some more he saw a vendor that sold hot liquids. A couple walked up to the cart holding hands. They were also bundled up for the coming cold. They stayed close together while they ordered. Once they ordered the man pulled out his wallet and paid for both of them.

Closing his eyes Naruto thought back to when Kakashi and him went to the park earlier in the month.

-Flashback-

Naruto's stomach groaned as the two men walked past a food vendor. Kakashi and his charge had been outside all day. Since Naruto always sat in the house the bodyguard wanted to get him out and do things. It didn't matter if he was just walking around the park admiring the scenery.

The silver haired man looked down at the now flushed blushing face of the blonde he was protecting. "If you are hungry then you can just say something."

Pouting a little Naruto looked up then back at his feet. He had forgotten he was blushing and he knew that Kakashi would be able to tell once he looked at him. "I would get something to eat if I had brought my money."

Laughing a little Kakashi went to the vendor and ordered himself a hotdog and a bottle of water. Then, he turned and looked at the blonde waiting. "Are you going to order or do I have to order for you?"

Taking a few moments to think Naruto brought his hand to his mouth thinking. Kakashi was happy that he had his mask on because he would have been embarrassed if his charge would have saw him blushing. It couldn't be helped the blonde was cute even when he had no idea what he was doing. At the thought Kakashi smiled. He had the blonde all to himself and he couldn't have been happier.

Finally, Naruto decided to order the same thing Kakashi had ordered. After the order Kakashi grabbed his wallet from his pocket and paid for both of them.

"I will pay you back Kakashi when we get back to the house." Naruto said as he grabbed his hotdog from the vendor and a water bottle.

Smiling Kakashi did the same thing. "Don't worry about it Naruto. This date wouldn't be a date if the girl had to pay for his meal."

Naruto blushed when his bodyguard called this a date. Then, it clicked in his head that Kakashi had called him a girl. "Kakashi! I am not a girl!"

Laughing the silver haired man started walking back to their house. He couldn't help it when a situation presented itself to piss off his blonde. Half of what he said was true though. If he would have let Naruto pay for his food then it wouldn't be a date would now would it?

At Kakashi's laugh Naruto calmed down. He couldn't help that the man had a voice of an angel. It was rare for him to laugh so when Naruto heard it he tried to remember how it sounded.

Smiling to himself he ran to catch up with his bodyguard eating his hotdog.

-End Flashback-

Naruto's eyes blinked open. His eyes were slightly glazed like he was about to cry. In fact, he was about to cry. He remembered how happy both of them were to just be around each other.

Sadly, he couldn't remember the silver haired man's laugh. No matter what he did he couldn't remember how it sounded.

The blonde took a couple breathes to steady himself. Then he heard a familiar voice behind him.

Quickly turning around Naruto tried to find the mop of silver hair. "Kakashi!"

What he saw didn't make him happy it just made him go back to his normal self. "Oh ... Hi Sasuke."

The raven sat down next to his blonde friend. "Naruto I heard that you haven't been talking to anyone and you stay in your room all day. If you aren't in your room then you are out here looking for Kakashi."

The blonde looked at his friend. "Does it matter? I don't think it matters what I do. All I want his for him to come back."

Sighing Sasuke looked a head watching the kids play. "You can't be tearing yourself apart about this Naruto. He is a bodyguard if he doesn't want to be found he obviously has ways of making it so no one can get into contact with him."

Naruto looked back at the ground. He knew Sasuke was right but he just didn't want to give up. "Sasuke ... I can't just give up. I have a bad feeling like something has happened to him or something will happen to him soon."

"Come on Naruto lets go back to the house. I am going to be staying with you for a week or so. You can talk to me all you want or need to when we get back." Sasuke stood up and waited for his friend to stand up also.

When the raven had saw the blonde he couldn't believe it was Naruto. He looked so unhealthy. His face was skinny to where someone could easily see his cheek bones. They were defined before but now they were too defined. They had an unhealthy look to them like the blonde was starving himself.

The once tan and bright skin was now dull and pale. He wasn't as pale as Sasuke. But, since his friend was already tan the starvation had given his tan a dull look. This made his skin look unnatural.

The bright blonde hair that always stood up in spikes and fluffy as some people would describe it wasn't there anymore. The blonde hair didn't have its normal shine to it. The spikes weren't fluffy and sticking up everywhere. The hair was matted down like something was holding it down like a hat or hood from a sweatshirt. The raven figured it was the later since Naruto was wearing a sweatshirt with a hood. It was like the blonde was trying to hide from everyone including himself.

The last dead give away that the blonde had given up on himself were those eyes. Those bright vibrant azure eyes would always hold so much life in them. They would always hold some happiness even on his saddest days. Now when he looked into them he saw absolutely nothing. He didn't see any life in them. They held no shine and they looked dead. Even when Naruto would lay eyes on his long time friend he would smile and those eyes would light up with excitement. This time nothing happened for a minute when the blonde turned around he saw something spark but when the blonde figured out who he was it immediately left.

Finally Naruto decided to stand up and follow Sasuke. He didn't want to leave his spot on the bench because it made him feel better in an odd way. Sitting on the dull piece of wood made him remember times with his lost bodyguard. Since he knew Sasuke was right he couldn't argue. All he could do was follow his raven haired friend and hopefully everything would get better.

Naruto and Sasuke started walking down the sidewalk to the blonde's house. Naruto was in his own little world thinking once again about his bodyguard. A noise then pulled him out of his thoughts and it made Sasuke turn around to look at his friend.

The blonde was digging around in his pocket for his phone. He then pulled it out but he didn't recognize the caller i.d. He contemplated not answering it because he never really answered numbers that he didn't know. He thought about Kakashi and that he had changed his number. Hoping it was the silver haired man he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Said a woman's voice through the phone.

The blonde had a confused looked on his face. He didn't know may girls and the ones he did know he had the number's for and they knew his phone number. "Yes, who might I ask is calling?"

He heard the woman let out a breath over the phone. "Mr. Uzumaki would you happen to know a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake?"

Naruto's face lit up. Someone knew where his bodyguard was and hopefully they would tell him so he could finally see him. "Yes, I do know who you are talking about!"

Once the blonde heard how the woman sounded he lost his smile. He knew something was wrong and he was about to hear what it was. "Mr. Uzumaki Mr. Hatake put your number down for his emergency contact incase of an accident. I am sorry to tell you this but he was seriously injured in an accident this morning and we haven't been able to get a hold of you until now."


	11. The Accident

Hey guys! I kept on my once a week update so far but I am sorry to tell you that next weekend I most likely won't be able to update. One of two things will happen. One I will try to update twice or more this week (not including this chapter). Two I will post two chapters the week after next. It doesn't matter to me it is up to you guys! So review and pick one of the two! Thanks people!

**The Accident**

Naruto walked in the door with his hands carrying grocery bags. He had been putting off going to the store and now he regretted it since he was carrying more than he wanted to.

The blonde drug his feet across the carpet and placed the bags on the counter sighing. Another part of shopping he hated was the fact that he didn't want to put the groceries away.

Sighing he started to walk around the kitchen putting away the food and other miscellaneous objects in the spots they belonged. He was shorter than some of the cabinets so he either had to find room on the shelves he could reach or find another way to put the objects up there.

Grunting he gave up and looked around moving over to the sink. While he was in the kitchen 'cleaning' he mis well get done with other things like cleaning the dishes.

The blonde was in deep thought so he didn't hear a person walk up behind him and wrap his arms around the man's waist. Smiling Naruto kept washing the dishes but now focused on the man behind him. "What do you think you are doing?"

The man nuzzled his nose into the crook between Naruto's shoulder and neck taking in the blonde's scent. "I'm showing you how much I missed you."

The arms around the blonde's waist tightened. Chuckling a little Naruto tried to turn around but the man wouldn't let him "I wasn't gone that long babe. I just went to the store."

The blonde heard the low grunt the man made next to his ear. He loved the man's deep sensual voice. "Even though you only went to the store I was still away from you and I still missed you."

Smiling more to himself since the man couldn't see him the blonde leaned his head on the man's shoulder. In turn, Naruto opened up more of his neck to the man and he felt soft lips on his neck.

Naruto had closed his eyes at the feeling of those soft lips. He leaned his body fully on the strong, naked, muscled chest of the man behind him. His eyes slide closed as he only wanted to be in the man's arms and only touched by the man's sinful lips.

The man knew that Naruto's most sensitive spot was his neck. He felt a slight nibble and that snapped him back to reality. The blonde turned in the man's arms successfully dislodging the lips from his neck.

The silver haired man simply smiled since he knew exactly why the blonde had acted so fast. "Kakashi! You know exac..."

Before the blonde could finish his sentence pale lips were pressed firmly onto his. The silver haired man successfully silenced his blonde with that kiss. Soon the innocent kiss turned heated. Kakashi had took dominance over his blonde and his tongue was rolling around with Narutos in his mouth. The pair had to pull away a few seconds later due to the late of oxygen.

Naruto smiled and looked up forgetting the incident that had just taken place. Then he saw a strange look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

The silver haired man sighed. "Naruto it's time for you to wake up."

With a confused look he tried to figure out what his silver haired protector was talking about. "Kakashi what are you talking about?"

The older man raised a hand and snapped his fingers.

Naruto shot up and looked around the take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Squinting his eyes he rubbed the sleep out of them trying to make his vision un-blurred.

After he could see clearly again he looked around more. The room was completely white. The ceiling was white, the wall was white, and the floors were shiny but also white. There was one lone brown door at the other end on the room. Looking around more he found an old television perched up in the corner of the room. Behind him he found windows leading outside. He could see tall buildings that looked like he was in the city. Turning to his other side is when he lost his breath.

There was a silver haired man laying unconscious in a sickly white bed with even more sickly white looking sheets. The man had a thick white bandage wrapped around his left thigh. He had his left arm in a cast and a sling. He had a neck brace on and he had a white bandage that wrapped around his head. The silver haired man's face was covered by his mask of course, but he still could see the cuts and bruises on his face.

Naruto heard a beeping coming from a machine next to the bed. That must have been the heart monitor hooked up to the man. Glancing around the blonde saw that there were other plastic lines running to and from Kakashi. One was for air since it looked like the man couldn't breath on his own. Another one was for the I.V in his arm.

Naruto sighed sadly he now remembered what had happened. He laid his head back on the bed where he had been sleeping not moments ago. He took a hold of his bodyguard's hand and squeezed it hoping he would get a response. Not to his surprise nothing happened and tears started to slide down his cheek and on to the bed once again.

-Flashback-

The blonde was digging around in his pocket for his phone. He then pulled it out but he didn't recognize the caller i.d. He contemplated not answering it because he never really answered numbers that he didn't know. He thought about Kakashi and that he had changed his number. Hoping it was the silver haired man he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" Said a woman's voice through the phone.

The blonde had a confused looked on his face. He didn't know may girls and the ones he did know he had the number's for and they knew his phone number. "Yes, who might I ask is calling?"

He heard the woman let out a breath over the phone. "Mr. Uzumaki would you happen to know a man by the name of Kakashi Hatake?"

Naruto's face lit up. Someone knew where his bodyguard was and hopefully they would tell him so he could finally see him. "Yes, I do know who you are talking about!"

Once the blonde heard how the woman sounded he lost his smile. He knew something was wrong and he was about to hear what it was. "Mr. Uzumaki Mr. Hatake put your number down for his emergency contact incase of an accident. I am sorry to tell you this but he was seriously injured in an accident this morning and we haven't been able to get a hold of you until now."

Naruto frantically checked his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and i.d. Once he found it he asked the nurse what hospital he was in and she told him. She heard the frantic sound of his voice and all she said before he hung up was that they would be expecting him.

The blonde ran to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. The blonde was sprinting to his house but he hadn't told the raven what was going on so the man was confused. "Naruto! What is going on!?"

Not turning around so he could see where he was going the blonde yelled back to his friend. "Get your keys out and get ready to drive. Kakashi was in an accident and he is seriously injured. I need to be there as soon as possible."

Once the words registered in Sasuke's mind he knew what he needed to do. He let Naruto pull him by his hand. Once they got to the house he quickly unlocked his car and a frantic blonde jumped in the passenger side as a determined raven slide into the driver's seat.

It didn't take long for Naruto and Sasuke to drive to the hospital. Even before the car had stopped moving to park Naruto flew out and ran threw the front doors up to the main desk.

All the nurses knew who the blonde was since Kushina had been a nurse at the hospital. The nurse that had called Naruto quickly told him to go to the top floor and go to the room farthest room on the right.

Once he was told where to go the blonde took off to the stairs. His adrenaline was pumping and he wouldn't be able to stand still in the elevator. Instead, he decided his best and fastest choice were the stairs.

With his chest heaving up and down he ran down the white corridor and found the room his nurse friend was talking about. When he entered his breath caught in his throat and he stopped dead.

Kakashi looked like he was hit by a bus. Slowly he walked over to the side of the bed. A nurse was watching him. She also knew who Naruto was she was one of Kushina's friends.

She couldn't believe this was happening to the blonde again. She didn't know the relationship between the two men personally but the look of utter dread in the blonde's eyes told her that Naruto held the man close to his heart in some way.

She sighed and walked to the other side of the bed so Naruto was facing her. She didn't want to tell the blonde what had happened to the man but he truster her the most at the hospital.

Every time he got into a fight or was hurt he would come to her so she could fix him up. He didn't dare go to Tsunade because if she found out he had been fighting she would have skinned him alive herself. When he was younger and he was lonely after his parents died he would come to the hospital and he would help her any way he could.

"Naruto." She tried to get the blonde's attention but he didn't respond to her. He was only looking at the battered man in front of him. It was like he was the only thing that existed right now.

Sighing she reached over and grabbed his arm to get his attention. "Naruto look at me."

This time he looked up at her but the emotion in the man's eyes made her stop. He was so sad and hurt. She could see that he somehow thought it was his fault this man was laying in the hospital bed right now.

"I bet you want to know what happened to your friend right?"

He shook his head yes but he didn't make a sound signaling for her to continue.

"Well, he has a gash on his right thigh from some of the metal that had broke and cut into it during the crash. He has a broken left arm and a dislocated shoulder on the same side of his body. He had a collapsed lung but the doctor saved it. He will be sore in his chest for a while. He has a major concussion from the impact along with cuts and bruises on the rest of his body."

Naruto looked back at the broken man before him. Why did he leave? If he would have talked to Naruto he wouldn't be in the mess he is in now.

"Naruto I'm not done."

The blonde's eyes met with a pair of brown ones waiting for her to continue.

"He is in a coma right now. He went into shock with all the pain he suffered. His body shut down and he fell into a coma a few hours after we got him into this room. Ever since then he had been the same as you see him now."

A soft sound was heard from the blonde's lips. He hadn't spoken at all since he entered the hospital. "Do the doctors know when he will wake up?"

She found tears starting to sting Naruto's eyes. She didn't want to tell him what he already knew but she had to and couldn't lie about it. With Naruto being Kushina's son he had somehow remembered some of the things she talked to her husband about.

"Naruto you already know that with someone in a coma it can be unpredictable when they will wake up, if they wake up. Your friend might wake up tomorrow or a couple months from now. He could never wake up."

-End Flashback-

Naruto lifted his head back up. He couldn't believe his bodyguard was laying in this bed unconscious. He seemed unbreakable when he first laid eyes on him. Now he found that he was just as fragile as any other human.

His voice cracked when he tried to use it. He hadn't used it since he had talked to the nurse. That had been a couple days ago. His bodyguard still hadn't woken up and the more time it took the more his heart broke.

"Kakashi." Naruto whispered "Please wake up. When you were gone I didn't know why you left but Sasuke told me what he did."

The blonde squeezed the older man's hand. "Kakashi Sasuke didn't stay with me. He doesn't love me like you thought. Please wake up please I am begging you."

Tears started to slip from Naruto's eyes. "Kakashi I don't ever want you to leave me again. Please open your eyes and look at me. I want to see your smile again I want to kiss you. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours."

The wet tears slipped out faster from his eyes the more he talked. He squeezed the man's hand again trying to get a response like he used to. When he would squeeze the silver haired man's hand the other man would squeeze his back showing the blonde he wasn't leaving.

The blonde's voice started to raise. "Please wake up. Once you told me you wouldn't leave me alone after I told you about my parents. You weren't supposed to meet the same fate they did."

The blonde was now standing and yelling at the older man laying in the bed. There was now a steady stream of tears running down the tan cheeks and scars. "Kakashi! Please open your eyes and look at me! I love you!"

After he yelled that he loved him Naruto sat down with his head laying on the silver haired man's chest crying. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Every second, minute, hour, and day that passed that he couldn't see the older man's smile his brain wanted to give up and say he wasn't going to wake up. His heart kept him sitting in the same spot. His heart kept telling him that the man would wake up soon he could feel it.

Since Naruto listened to his heart more than his head he thought listening to it would be a better idea than leaving. He could feel it in his stomach that he was going to wake up soon and he wasn't going to miss it.

Naruto wanted the first thing the silver haired man to see when he woke up was his tan face. He needed to tell the man that he loved him and needed him around. Then he was going to make Sasuke apologize and explain what the misunderstanding was between the two.

The blonde was watching the bodyguard's chest move up and down when he heard the door to the room open. He wasn't expecting any of his friends to come by and the nurse was just in here about 10 minutes ago. So, he didn't know who was coming into the room.

A man dressed like Kakashi did before he left walked in. His hair was brown and was grow out to his shoulders. he worn a navy blue bandana covering the top of his head. He was also chewing on what looked like a tooth pick.

Naruto stood up still watching him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The copied Naruto and watched the blonde. He didn't know who this kid was in Kakashi's room but there was probably a reason. "I am Genma, one of Kakashi's friends."

The blonde relaxed when he heard that the man was friends with his bodyguard. "Oh ok"

Genma walked over to his friend's bed. "Now it's my turn. Who might I ask are you?"

Naruto didn't bother to look at the older man standing in front of him. He didn't even care if he saw that he was holding the silver man's hand in front of him. "I am ... well was his charge. He had been living with me for a few months protecting me."

A light bulb in Genma's head lit up. So this was the kid that Kakashi was talking about. Before he left his house Kakashi had been talking about a blonde haired blue eyed kid that had changed his life. So this was the kid that changed one of the strongest bodyguard's in the organization into a person in love.

The brunette looked down and noticed that the blonde was holding his friends hand. "How long have you been sitting here waiting for him to wake up?"

The blonde looked up at Genma. "The nurse called me the night of the accident and told me to come into the hospital so I did. I haven't left the room since I got here.

Genma looked at the blonde sort of astonished. In that moment even though he didn't know the blonde he knew that the blonde loved Kakashi unconditionally and if the silver haired man didn't wake up the blonde was going to be devastated.


	12. The End

Ok guys here is what you have been waiting for! This is the last chapter of bodyguard for hire. I know I skipped last weekend but like I said I was way too busy but it was worth the wait... Right? Anyway hope you guys enjoyed my story. Hopefully, I will write more in the future.

**The End**

Days passed and soon it had been two weeks since Kakashi's accident. Naruto hadn't left the silver haired man's side in the whole two weeks. He didn't care about anything except for the man laying in the hospital bed still unconscious.

Genma had come to visit a couple days in the past two weeks but it wasn't for a long time. The visits usually lasted for half an hour or so. The two men didn't even talk very much in the visiting time. Naruto was focused on his love and Genma was usually studying the blonde and how he acted around his friend.

Genma entered the hospital for the second time this week. It was close to being the third week after Kakashi's accident and he had hardly talked to the blonde who loyally stayed by his friend's side 24/7.

The brown haired man entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He leaned against the wall opposite the door and watch the numbers as they counted the floor he was passing. Soon enough he heard a ding and the thick metal doors slide open.

The top floor of the hospital was always kind of deserted. Since not very many people go to this hospital or aren't sick enough to have to stay here over night the top floor was hardly every used. Genma didn't know if he was thankful or not. His friend was probably put on the top floor because of the blonde or maybe because this floor is where coma patients come. He didn't know for sure but the floor gave him an eerie feeling. Of course, all hospitals did that to him.

Genma strolled down the hallway to the last door on the right. Even though he didn't know the blonde it still broke his heart to see the blonde so heart broken. Usually people left after the first week or so of someone in a coma but not Kakashi's blonde. The silver haired man of course, chose a fighter and the blonde obviously wasn't leaving until the man opened his mis matched eyes.

Reluctantly the brown haired man turned the handle of the door and pushed it open. He was hoping to see a smiling blonde man with eyes that shown so bright they could rival the intensity or the sun. He hoped to see a silver haired man sitting up in bed without the breathing tubes holding his blonde close to him.

Sadly, when he entered he didn't see any of what he wanted. He saw what he usually saw. A broken boy holding onto a broken man's hand for dear life. Naruto clung to Kakashi's hand so tight that Genma thought if the blonde were to let go then they would see the silver haired man's soul float to heaven right before their eyes.

Sighing he walked into the room like his normal routine. Naruto didn't even bother to look at him anymore. He had told his friends that he didn't want them to visit him at the hospital. He knew that he probably sounded rude but they understood and respected his wishes. Since the blonde didn't know anyone else and it looked like Kakashi didn't have many friends Naruto already knew who the mystery guest was and he didn't have to get protective with his unconscious body guard.

The blonde picked his head up from Kakashi's bed. He looked at Genma and in that moment he knew something had changed and changed for the worst.

The brown haired man walked over to a chair opposite the side Naruto was on. "Naruto what's wrong?"

Tears started to stream down the blonde's cheeks. It looked like Naruto had been crying earlier. "... Kakashi went into shock again. The doctor didn't know what caused it but he did. They said that if he goes into shock again then they might have to cut his life line because his body can't handle going into shock all the time."

Thick streams of tears were now falling from the broken blonde. He didn't know what the blonde had been through in his life but no one deserved to see the person they loved die in front of them.

Genma didn't know how to console the younger boy. He had had his fair share of charges in his career. He had never really had to console his charges though. They were usually snotty nosed kids with loads of money with people already there to make them feel better. In Naruto's case no one was around. He didn't have any real family, no friends around, and the man he loved was in a coma.

Kakashi had told him about Naruto but not everything. He knew he didn't have any parents but he didn't know how they died. They boy had no one as of right now and he didn't know what to do.

Genma brought his fist up to his mouth covering it. He cleared his throat trying to get the blonde's attention. Like always Naruto was only focused on his bodyguard. Thinking for a few minutes the brown haired man just stood there waiting for the blonde to make any sign of movement.

The brunette haired man saw the blonde's shoulders moving like he was laughing. He knew better than to think the youth was laughing though. Hesitantly he walked over and kneeled next to the younger man touching his shoulder gently.

Naruto flinched slightly at the other man's touch. He hadn't expected for the older man to touch him or even talk to him. Genma had always been silent at his visits to his friend's room. It wasn't an awkward silence it was more comfortable. The brunette understood why Naruto was acting the way he was and he didn't question it. For that Naruto was thankful.

The blonde ran a thumb over the soft pale hand in his. He never received a response and he wasn't expecting one anymore. His soul was torn. One half of him wanted to give up and leave. He wanted to forget about the man that had wormed his way into his guarded life. The other half wanted to stay by his bodyguards side like Kakashi did for him. Whether he liked it or not the silver haired man was in his life and in Naruto's heart.

Naruto didn't have to think about his decision long. Kakashi had given up months of staying next to him. He was by his side all the time and if he wasn't for some reason then he was always right around the corner. The youth wasn't going anywhere as long as the man he loved was laying in this horrible hospital bed.

Unconsciously, Naruto reached up with his free hand and clasped the blue crystal necklace in his hand. He didn't know started doing it but he noticed he would hold the necklace when there was something wrong with Kakashi. The holding of his necklace multiplied ten fold since his protector was in the hospital.

The necklace gave the blonde a false sense of hope. Every time he held the crystal he would wish that Kakashi would wake up. He would hope on everything that was good mis matched eyes would blink open and he would get to see the beautiful smile.

Naruto clenched his fist around the necklace more. Tears started to trail down his scarred cheeks. Before these last few months he couldn't see him loving anyone or anyone loving him. He was o.k with that because he had friends and they loved him and he loved them. When his bodyguard came into his life he started to feel something he hadn't before. Before Kakashi left he was going to tell him that he loved him. Tears fell faster down his cheeks. Fate was playing a cruel game with him. Making him feel these foreign emotions then ripping the man away that made him feel.

The hand on his shoulder had left and Naruto felt warm arms embrace him. Even though he knew it wasn't Kakashi he still wished it would be.

Genma pulled the crying blonde into a tight embrace trying to get him to calm down. He had been holding a strange blue necklace and that was when the water works started. He was wondering what the necklace was when he heard the sniffles start to slow down.

Pushing Naruto away from him slightly Genma looked down at the mop of blonde hair. "Naruto? Are you ok?"

He heard another sniffle and a sleeve came up to wipe the rest of the tears off his face. "I guess."

"If you don't mind me asking who got you that necklace." Genma pointed to the blue crystal around his neck.

"Kakashi got it for me when we went to the market. Actually, it was a birthday present. We were walking through the market and I pointed it out in one of the shops. The shop owner told us that it was the rarest crystal that was known and I fell in love with it." Naruto brought a hand up to the necklace again in a gentle hold. "Once I saw the price tag I had to put it back. Once my birthday came around Kakashi had went back and bought the exact necklace from the shop keeper and that is when he gave it to me. I haven't taken it off since."

Genma sighed, his friend loved the blonde more than he even knew. He knew Kakashi from childhood and the silver haired man didn't get just anyone something that expensive. The only time he could think of when something like that happened was ... never. Thinking back to his friend the man had never gotten anyone something that expensive with that much meaning behind it.

The brunette looked at his old friend. "Naruto you know he loves you right?"

Blonde haired perked up but then fell back down. "Even if he may love me he isn't awake. Kakashi isn't awake to tell me and it is looking like he will die before anything has a chance to happen."

Both men heard a throat being cleared and a raspy voice break through the silence. "Are you ... losing faith in your bodyguard already?"

Big blue eyes widened even more if that was even possible. Naruto didn't want to turn around because he thought it was a dream. He reached behind him and held onto the cold hand laying on the bed. Squeezing it like he had been doing for almost three weeks he wasn't expecting a response. To the blonde's surprise he felt movement and a hand grab hold of his.

Naruto whipped around almost giving him whip lash. He saw the mis matched eyes studying him watching his reactions. He saw the half smile that he used to see through that stupid fabric. Once the blonde laid eyes on the older man laying in the bed his smile was bigger than before.

The blonde was frozen in his spot. He hadn't expected Kakashi to wake up so early if at all. The doctors had made it sound like he wasn't going to wake up. He had gone into shock twice and his heart had a lot of stress put on it.

Finally, everything clicked in Naruto's brain. He then blinded Kakashi with a more than human smile and launched himself onto his bodyguard.

Naruto heard the older man wince since he was still sore. The blonde quickly pulled away and making sure to not hurt his protector again. Kakashi took a breath and he opened his arms for Naruto. This time the blonde climbed on the bed with the silver haired man and laid in his arms.

Naruto closed his eyes with a content smile. He heard the man's heart beat strong and steady in his chest. He felt the steady motion of Kakashi's chest moving up and down. He heard Kakashi and Genma talking quietly back and forth exchanging thankful smiles. He then heard the door to the room close and Genma was gone.

Naruto felt Kakashi's arms tighten around him and his own heart beat started moving a mile a minute. He just realized that he was now alone with the man he loved and he didn't know if Kakashi felt the same. The blonde was now nervous beyond belief.

"Naruto?" The youth closed his eyes again reveling in the deep sound of a voice he missed. At that point Naruto forgot to answer the man back.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned his head to look up sheepishly at the man calling his name. "Yes, Kashi?"

"What's wrong? You seem apprehensive."

A blush spread across the blonde's face. "I'm not ... i'm just really happy your'e awake now."

Naruto heard a low chuckle come from the man he was laying on. Turning his head and pouting the blonde looked up watching his bodyguard. "What's so funny?"

"I heard bits and pieces of you talking with Genma. I know you want to tell me something. Just come out and say it it couldn't be that bad."

Naruto took a deep breath. He was hoping he wouldn't have to tell Kakashi so soon. He wanted to but he needed to prepare himself first. "Umm ... Well before you left I was trying to get the nerve to tell you that..."

As soon as he was about to say that he loved the silver haired man a nurse walked in. When Genma left he had told the nurse Kakashi was awake but not to go in there soon because he was talking with his blonde.

Kakashi let out a frustrated breath. He had known what Naruto wanted to tell him. He just wanted to hear it from the blonde's mouth. Naruto already had a hard time confronting people with these kinds of emotions and the nurse barging in right before he said it didn't help.

As the nurse closed the door behind her and witnessed what was happening between Kakashi and Naruto she blushed slightly. Since Naruto had been in here ever since Kakashi was brought in here she had known the love the blonde held for the older man. She had a feeling she wasn't welcome right now and she excused herself from the room.

The silver haired man let out an exasperated sigh looking back at Naruto as the door closed. "What were you going to say?"

Kakashi saw the sheepish and nervous smile form on the blonde's lips. "I was going to say that ILOVEYOU..."

Kakashi watched with amusement. "What did you say? I didn't quite hear you."

"Kashi!" Naruto whined. The older man knew what he had said he was just trying to torture him. Sighing Naruto looked up at the older man again. "I said that I love you."

As soon as the words left his lips he turned and hide his head in the older man's shirt. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Kakashi laughed at him or rejected him.

Naruto felt thin fingers move under his chin. The fingers pulled his chin up so he was face to face with the silver haired man. What made him speechless was the lack of a mask. He had only witnessed his bodyguard without his mask once and it was dark so he didn't get a good look.

He saw thin pale lips move down to his. The blonde then understood what was happening and braced himself. He met Kakashi half way and him lips met with the older man's.

At first the kiss was soft and loving. Naruto had been waiting to feel Kakashi's lips on his again. Soon the kiss was beginning to become heated. They both were waiting to kiss each other for a while. After Kakashi's accident everything had taken a turn for the worst. Now he was laying in the silver haired man's arms.

The two eventually pulled away in order to breath. The bodyguard looked down at the blonde he had missed. "Do I need to tell you what you already know?"

A big smile spread across Naruto's face. "You made me tell you so you have to do the same."

Chuckling slightly Kakashi held his blonde in his arms and moved his mouth next to the blonde's ear. The silver haired man whispered "I love you Naruto," so only he could hear it. The blonde's smile became even bigger and he turned around to kiss his bodyguard again. In this moment he couldn't have been happier. His bodyguard was finally awake and now he knew that Naruto loved him and he returned the feelings.

A year and a half passed. Naruto was now living with Kakashi in his apartment, with Tsunade's permission of course.

The couple was going strong and only going up in their relationship. The two had their arguments but all in all they were both happy.

Naruto was out with his friend's for a long needed rest from school. Kakashi had went out with Genma. He had been thinking about a few things and he needed his best friend's advice.

Kakashi and Genma sat at a table in a bar that they had been going to for a while. The brunette was confused as to why they were here. His friend also seemed to be troubled and he didn't know why.

The silver haired man took his shot glass and drank it at once. "Genma I don't know if I should do this."

The brunette looked at his friend in confusion. "Kakashi what do you mean? I have no idea what you are talking about right now other than it has something to do with Naruto."

"It was everything to do with Naruto."

Genma's eyes went wide. "Are you thinking about breaking up with him?"

Kakashi quickly looked at his friend. "No! Of course not actually I was going to do this."

The silver haired man stuck his had in his pocket and rummaged around trying to find something. Finally, he pulled out a little black box.

As soon as Genma laid eyes on the box he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Can I look at it?"

Kakashi grabbed another shot glass and drank that one down in one gulp. "Yeah, sure go ahead."

The brunette gently grabbed the black box and opened it...

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura one of his best friends. The blonde had bounded in front of her and his two other friends. "Stop wondering off. Something could happen and who knows what Kakashi would do without you."

When he heard what Sakura had said he stopped and waited. He wasn't sure what was happening between the two but something had changed in the past days. Kakashi was more distant than usual. He didn't want to think of the worst. He loved his bodyguard and he didn't know what he would do if they broke up.

Sakura had noticed her friend's attitude decline. "Naruto are you ok?"

Said blonde look at her with sad and confused eyes. She knew right then that he needed advice. "Sakura what does it mean when someone becomes distant in a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in the past few weeks Kakashi has been distant. He doesn't talk to me all the time and he has been working way harder than usual. I feel like ... like he is going to break up with me"

Sakura wrapped her arms around her friend in a hug. "You know he loves you and he won't leave you. I can't speak for him though. You just need to make him talk to you and maybe everything will work out in the end."

Finally, after a night of waiting for his boyfriend to get home Naruto sat up on the couch as he heard a key in the lock. The youth sighed inwardly to himself. He didn't wan to think Kakashi wanted to break up like Sakura said but he couldn't help to doubt himself. Sure, he and Kakashi had been happy for the year and a half they had been together. People can get bored of other people though. What if Kakashi was bored with him and he wanted to break up because he found someone more interesting.

Naruto didn't notice Kakashi move in and lay next to him since he was too deep in though. The silver haired man had sat next to his blonde to hold him. He noticed that Naruto was thinking about something not paying attention to anything he was doing.

Smirking Kakashi moved closer and started to kiss his boyfriend's neck trying to capture his attention. He sucked and licked leaving a hickey, marking for everyone to see. Smiling he looked up but the smile was lost and replaced with a frown when he noticed Naruto still wasn't paying attention. Moving up more he kissed along his jaw line and up to his mouth. Before he made it to those plump lips he still hadn't captured his attention. Grunting in frustration he kissed his lips hard but they still held passion behind them.

Finally, Naruto turned to look at his silver haired boyfriend. Deciding to talk instead of ... other activities like what Kakashi had in mind the blonde stood up and away from his boyfriend. "Kakashi we need to talk."

Once he heard Naruto actually say his name instead of 'Kashi' alerted him that something was obviously wrong.

Kakashi stood up watching his boyfriends every movement. "What's on your mind?"

"You have been distant these past weeks. I have no idea why." Blue eyes met with mis matched ones. He needed to talk to Kakashi head on instead of jumping around the topic. "If you are bored with me then just say so. If you want someone else then just tell me ... I can handle it." Tears started to run down his cheeks. It hurt saying these things to finally confront the problem. He didn't want to give Kakashi a chance to break up with him but he didn't want to keep him any longer than he wanted to. "If you want to break up then just be honest with me."

Naruto brought his sleeve up to his eyes to wipe the tears but they kept coming. Kakashi couldn't talk. He was caught too much by surprise. What made the love of his life think he wanted to break up? To think that he was tired of him?

Kakashi didn't think anymore. He strode over to his boyfriend within minutes and captured him into his arms. If the silver haired man would have let go it felt like Naruto would slip away and out of his grasp. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Naruto left him.

"Naruto look at me." Kakashi put his hand underneath his boyfriend's chin to get his attention.

The blonde looked up at him tears still evident in his eyes. He didn't say anything which was meant for Kakashi to keep talking.

"What made you think I was tired of you? I love you and I will never leave you. You will never be able to bore me even if you wanted to."

Naruto sniffled more than a little confused now. "But, you have be distant from me. You haven't talked to me in so long other than the occasional words. You have been working so much that I thought you wanted to get some space between us."

Smiling Kakashi moved down and captured his blonde's lips in a sweet and short kiss. "Do you want to know the reason I have been acting strange lately?"

Naruto shook his head in anticipation.

Kakashi knelt down to one knee in front of Naruto. He dug in his pocket to bring out the black box he showed Genma earlier that night.

It took Naruto a few minutes to understand what was happening but once he figured it out he brought his hands up to his mouth. He had been completely wrong. Kakashi didn't want to break up with him he wanted to...

"Naruto Uzumaki. Will you marry me?" As he opened the box Naruto noticed the type of stone on the ring. He moved over to the couch to take a seat before he fainted.

Kakashi moved over and sat next to him waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked up at his boyfriend and attacked him. "Yes! Of course I will Kashi!"

Smiling Kakashi sat up with his blonde in his arms. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it on his left ring finger. He knew the ring would look stunning on his blonde's finger.

The ring was the same as the necklace Naruto cherished around his neck. He had hunted down the shop keeper and had her make a ring with the same crystal. He knew the ring was going to be pricy but he didn't care as long as Naruto was happy.

Naruto hugged his now fiancé tight and kissed him. He loved Kakashi and he was never going to leave him. Now he knew that Kakashi would never leave him either.

"Kashi. I love you."

"I love you too Naruto."


End file.
